This Seems Real To Me
by Glittery-Bubbles
Summary: "You want to be one of us? Fine. But you've got to talk our way, walk our way and do what we say. And the first thing we want you to do is break his heart." RobStar AU
1. New Girl

**Authors Note: **Yes I know I really shouldn't be starting a new TT story but I couldn't help it. This is my first AU one and I hope you all enjoy it. I know it's kind of cliche and the plot has probably been done to death but all the same I've had fun writing it. :D

**Disclaimer:** Applying as usual to the whole story. I do not own Teen Titans. I never have, I never will and I will never get used to writing this.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Girl

_"Love. It's an emotion we all spend time looking for…whether we admit it or not. The thing is sometimes you find it, sometimes it finds you and sometimes you don't realise it was right under your nose all along. My name is Kori Anders and this is how love found me."_

The bell had rung long before Kori stumbled frantically into class tripping over the door jamb. Sweeping her bright red hair out of her face she stared embarrassed at the 30 or so students who were gazing at her curiously. The teacher too looked up and gave a huff of disappointment. Ruffling through her roll she pointed to a name and put a very determined tick next to it. "Koriand'r Anders I presume?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes ma'am," Kori replied still not sure how to address her.

"You are 15 minutes late. Can you explain this Miss Anders?"

"I…I got lost ma'am. I'm new and I-,"

The teacher rolled her eyes and gestured to a seat. "Fine, fine. Just don't let it happen again. Let me assure you," at this she turned to face the whole class. "Tardiness is not something I excuse. Neither is unfinished homework or…" Trailing off she marched up to a boy. Picking up the nearby rubbish bin she held it near his table. "Spit."

The boy raised his eyebrows in surprise, looked as if he was about to argue and then submitted. There was the dull ping of gum hitting the metal. "Ahem. We'll have no more of that Mr. Stone. As I was saying I enforce the rules very strongly. They're here for a reason and I don't believe they should be ignored. Now if you'll copy down what I've written on the board we may begin."

There was an immediate scraping as the class hurried to pick up pencils and paper. Kori still stood near the door uncertainly, throwing timid glances at everyone else. The teacher picked up her chalk before noticing the unfortunate girl. "Well don't tarry about all day! Go on and sit next to Mr. Grayson, it's the only seat left." With a hesitant smile Kori slid into her seat. The boy next to her didn't even look up. Picking up her bag Kori realised with a sinking feeling that she had left her pencil case in her locker. With some courage she turned to her seatmate. "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to have a pen I could borrow would you?" There was no answer. Not to be deterred Kori tried again. "I'm sorry but I seem to have misplaced my-,"

"Shut it," said Grayson coldly. "It's not my fault you're a klutz _and _memory impaired." Surprised and hurt Kori turned to a hooded girl behind her. "Do you have a pen I-," An impatient hand shoved the pen to her. "Here. Now don't interrupt me again." Mouthing a 'thank you' Kori began to write ignoring the stinging in her eyes and the hotness on her cheeks. Just as she was done the teacher called for silence.

"Good work everyone. I'm glad to see you can control yourself. As it is the first day you are allowed to leave 5 minutes early to find your way to new classes." She directed a steely gaze towards Kori but the smile tugging at her lips was apparent. "Also fortunately for you there is no homework. I do have to inform you however that where you sat today is your permanent place. I'm working on learning all your names and it will happen a lot quicker if you're not forever moving around. You may go now."

Mouth dropping in horror Kori whirled around to stare at her _permanent _seatmate…but to her surprise he was already gone.

**XOXOXOX**

In the cafeteria at lunch Kori clasped her modest paper bag to her chest protectively. Even if everything else went wrong she could still at least enjoy her mustard, right? Of course first she had to face the dilemma of every teenager on their first day at school. Where to sit. Sighing she looked around the crowded place until she finally spotted the pale girl from her English class. Her face lit up as she noticed that the table around her was empty and with a smile she trotted towards her. Slipping into the seat casually she beamed at the surprised Goth and immediately set up a flow of chatter. "Hi! Do you remember me? It's Kori, from English? It is so great to see you. I know barely anyone in this place and your familiar face is like the sunshine on a cloudy day so to speak. What do you have for lunch? It's hard to see because it's all packed away in that black box…" The girl pulled her hood a little higher. "It's really none of your business. And I'd prefer it if you didn't sit with me."

Kori blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. Just because I lent you a pen in English it doesn't mean we're best friends or anything. Besides I prefer to be alone."

"You like to be alone?"

"Yes actually I do," said the girl tiredly. "And I would appreciate it if people could just get that through their thick skulls and let me be happy!"

Kori immediately stood up. "I apologise. I thought…I felt…it doesn't matter anyway…I will just go…" A shriek cut the air causing Kori to jump in shock.

"Oh. My. Gosh! There she is! That girl from English class! Hey, you! Yeah, you, with the fire truck hair, come over here." Kori threw an alarmed glance at the pale girl but she refused to meet her eyes.

"Who are you sitting with? Surely not that loser Raven? Ho-ney have we got some stuff to tell you." A blonde swayed into view followed by a few giggling girlfriends.

"I am afraid I don't understand-," began Kori still confused but the blonde made a zipping motion with her hand.

"Kitten's talking darling. Now where was I?" One of her posse whispered in her ear. "Oh yes! Why in the world are you sitting over there? Don't you know your reputation will go down the drain quicker then quicksand if you sit with people like her?"

"Quicker then quicksand?"

"Mhmm. Come over here sweetie and while you're at it tell me your name."

"It's Kori Anders."

"Of course! Charming. Terra, Jinx, move! Make some room for Kori." Happier now Kori sat down next to Kitten. "There we go. Now introductions…I'm Katherine but I prefer to be called Kitten. Miaow! This is Terra," she indicated the second blonde beside her. She had a cheerful rather kind face, though Kori noticed she was dreadfully thin. "And this is Jinx." This time Kori met the gaze of a short girl dressed in black with pink highlights through her hair. Even though she couldn't help thinking it bizarre this girl somehow pulled it off along with her rather mischievous smile. Kitten waved a vague hand in the direction of her followers. "And those are the rest of our friends."

"Oh," replied Kori as the feeling of surprise died down. "I see. But what do you want with me?"

"Want with you?" Kitten gave a ridiculously high laugh. "Darling we don't _want _anything. It's you who'll be doing the wanting."

"I will?"

Sipping her cappuccino Kitten motioned to Terra to continue. "Everyone who comes to Bloomsbury High needs to find somewhere to belong. You know, with the jocks, the brainy kids, the clowns, the populars…You're new. You don't have a group, or friends or anything and frankly you need to find one fast. You can't just go sitting anywhere and risk having people label you something you're not."

"So how do I find my 'group'?"

Terra tugged a blonde strand thoughtfully. "That depends, what were you in your old school?"

"I do not believe we did this at my old school," said Kori thinking fondly of her old life.

Jinx raised an eyebrow but Terra didn't seem surprised. "Fine then. Where do you think you'd like to belong?"

Kori raised emerald eyes hopefully. "With you?"

There was a choke and splutter as Kitten spat her drink everywhere. _"What?"_

* * *

**End Authors Note: **There you go! The first chapter is done. How is Kitten going to react to this shocking breach of protocol you'll just have to wait and see! Hehe don't forget to review!

Crystal


	2. Operation: Revenge

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the long wait. For this story at least I'll try and keep the updates faster from now on. Anyway so as not to distract you from the story, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Operation: Revenge

Kori jumped back in shock staring apologetically at the hot liquid covering the floor. "I am so sorry! I did not realise I said something offensive. If you give me a minute I'll go find something to clean th-,"

Kitten held up a hand shoving her paper cup in someone else's direction. "Terra, did she just say what I thought she did?"

Terra looked a bit uneasy. "Um yes?"

Kitten opened her mouth no doubt to yell in rage when Jinx stepped forward. "Wait a minute Kit," she replied soothingly. "Just think about it, the possibilities, the options! She could so easily be one of us. Why push her away?"

Kitten paused then relaxed a smile once more on her face. "You're right. In fact I've just had a brilliant idea! Quite possibly pure genius." Still grinning she motioned for Kori to come closer. "We'll meet after school to discuss this further. If you're lucky you might just get to be a popular after all."

Kori nodded gratefully but before she could say anything the group walked away leaving her to ponder whether that had been a good move…especially considering the glint in Kitten's eyes when she left.

A tall muscular boy threw a ball easily through a basket ball hoop before turning to face the smaller teen next to him. "What's up BB?" he asked casually wiping his forehead.

"Nothing much," replied said BB before his eyes narrowed. "You weren't at lunch today."

"Ah well. Gotta practice if I want to become good."

"As my mum would say 'you'll do no one good by starving yourself.' Come on Vic! I didn't think _you _of all people would've missed it. You know today's special was," he stopped and made a face. "Hot dogs."

Victor laughed and shoved him good naturedly. "You saved me one didn't you?"

"I had to pick it up with gloves but even so…" Gingerly lifting a paper bag he handed it to his eager friend. "'anks! This s' 'eally 'ood!" said a full mouthed Victor.

BB turned away. "Please man, I've accepted your savage eating habits but that's too much."

Victor grinned, chewed and opened his mouth before dropping it in awe. "Oh my, BB don't look now but we have a babe on the premises."

"Huh? If you mean Kitten dude she's too freaky to even-," Victor clapped a hand over his mouth and spun him around.

"Look."

BB looked and 'oohed' appropriately. "Wow, she is a pretty one. Wonder what's she doing here?"

Vic smoothed down his basketball uniform confidently before striding over. "Let's find out."

Kori looked up at the two boys and smiled. "Hello. I hope I am not disturbing you?"

"Not at all Miss," replied BB with a sweeping bow. "We hope we're not disturbing you!"

Kori giggled. "Of course not! How may I help you?"

"Well actually," stepped in Vic. "We were just wondering why you were here."

Kori's eyes flickered and she turned to the side hesitantly. "Actually I was supposed to meet a girl called Kitten here but it seems she has perhaps done the ditching of me."

BB and Victor glanced quickly at each other before turning unanimously to Kori. "Um look here, it's obvious you're new and all but we just thought we should let you know-," All at once Kori's face changed. "Why is it so _obvious _to everyone that I am new? Is there something wrong with me? Different about me? Why can't I just fit in with everyone else without someone realising I'm _new?_"

Vic looked a little alarmed but BB quickly placed an arm around her shoulder. "It's not that. It's-,"

"It's pretty clear that we should handle this I think," came a clear voice as Jinx strode into view completely ignoring Victor. "We don't need you spoiling Kori's pretty head with your mislead thoughts." BB gaped angrily and seemed about to reply when Jinx sneered. "Please _Garfield, _don't make things worse."

BB (or Garfield) shut up immediately, his face turning bright red. As Jinx grabbed Kori's hand Victor made a half choked sound. "J-jinx…I was thinking….maybe we should talk…" The girls strode away neither of them looking back.

BB sniggered. "You really need to get over her Victor."

Victor glared. "Shut up Garfield."

Jinx shook her head as she led Kori behind the gym. "What were you doing talking to them?"

"I…they came over to me and…"

"Look Kor, I understand you being confused but there are some things that you just don't do here. Don't let them take advantage of you."

"But that tall boy, didn't he try to talk to you? Why did you pretend he was not there?"

Jinx' eyes darkened. "Like I said don't let them take advantage of you." Before Kori could question her more she found herself face to face with Kitten who was impatiently checking her nails.

"Oh hi Katie, I've got to make this quick because I have cheerleading practice soon so I'm going to get straight to the point alright?"

"My name is Kori-,"

"Look! I said I don't have time for stuff like that. Now listen, usually it's a long and hard road if you want to be a popular. Starting with signing up for certain school clubs, trying out for cheerleading, getting a suitable boyfriend or follower, improving your basic image," Kitten stopped smiling. "But for you-just you-there's something special. I'm perfectly happy to let you join us if you do one task for me. Just one."

Kori eyed the blonde suspiciously. "What 'task' exactly?"

"Terra." Kitten clicked her fingers and the thin girl immediately handed her a bright pink folder. "There is a boy whom I used to -for lack of a better word- date. Now he was a complete jerk despite his good looks, he left me just when I needed him most, left me in the dirt with no one to turn to." She threw a hand dramatically over her eyes. "Now is that fair do you think? Is that fair?"

Kori shook her head vehemently. "Most definitely not!"

"That's exactly what I thought. I thought this boy needs to be taught a lesson. But how? What can I do that will penetrate through his thick (though admittedly well shaped) hide? And then you came along, the answer to all my problems."

"I am afraid I do not quite follow," asked Kori her eyebrows knitting together.

"Let me put it simply. You want to be one of us? Fine. But you've got to talk our way, walk our way and do what we say. And the first thing we want you to do is break his heart."

Kori's mouth dropped open and she stared disbelievingly at the girl in front of her. "You must be joking!"

Kitten flicked open a compact and checked her hair before turning around. Her voice floated behind. "Believe me I'm not. It's up to you, you can be the reject of the school campus _or _you can be popular. I'm not forcing you into anything. Anyway see you Kandy."

Kori's hand dropped down as she watched the three girls disappear, Terra throwing her an apologetic look before rounding the corner. Slowly she squeezed the file she held. Should she do it? Was it worth it? Kori steeled herself. She was not going to be a loser again! Whoever this boy was he deserved what was coming to him. Smiling in triumph she opened the file and froze. There right in front of her was a very familiar face. Cold, unsmiling, unreachable and very, very handsome.

Kori let out her breath in a hiss. "Grayson."

* * *

**Authors End Note: **Lol isn't it shocking? Anyway I hope you guys liked it and aren't going to hate me forever for making you wait so long. For anonymous reviewers, I love your reviews as well and only wish I could reply to them. :) Oh and one more thing. The main pairing in this story (in case you haven't guessed) is KoriRich but there is also quite a few bits of other pairings which I hope you won't mind. Ok that's the end of this incredibly boring note, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review:)

Crystal


	3. Get To Know You

**Author's Note: **Aww thank you guys who reviewed so much! You were all so sweet. And since it was so long since I was posted it gave me that warm, fuzzy feeling again to read your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter too and just to warn you this one is a tad boring/explanatory. But it gets more interesting very soon:P

* * *

Chapter 3: Get To Know You

Richard slouched into English scowling. He had just had a particularly unpleasant morning and now he had to put up with his ridiculous seatmate.

How irritating.

As he got to his seat he stopped surprised to see her already sitting down and scribbling something in a notebook. She looked up, flashed him a bright smile and went back to her scribbling. Richard ignored her as he slid into his chair. He didn't care what the ditz was doing, she could be writing love poems for all he knew. As long as she was quiet he was happy. She turned to him and he groaned inwardly. Obviously he had spoken too soon. "Do you happen to have a-,"

"A pen? Do you never bring anything to class?" She opened her mouth to argue but he rolled his eyes and turned away. Kori frowned, this was going to be harder then she thought…and she already thought it plenty hard enough. Still frowning she closed the book, slipped into her bag and straightened up just as the teacher entered the class. Immediately silence fell as Ms. Robinson walked up to her desk heels clicking on the floor. She indicated the board with a tapered finger. "Your work as usual is up there. Begin now please. Oh and Miss Anders I would like to have a chat with you." Kori gulped, wondering what she could have possibly done in one day, but then relaxed seeing the warm smile on Ms Robinson's face. "So you are Miss Anders are you?"

"Yes, but feel free to call me Kori!"

The smile twitched. "Pleasure. Now no need to look so frightened child, I'm strict but I'm not a monster. The only reason you're up here is because I heard English is not your first language?"

"No…my parents spoke French. It was my brother who taught me English."

"Do you feel you can grasp it well enough to keep up in this class?"

"Oh most definitely! I love it. I love the way the words just come flowing out of you when you try to write something. I love the way it can mean so many things in one sentence. I love the way those heaps of words called 'poems' are really just as amazing as the masterpieces of art in museums. I love how-," She stopped, the dreamy look on her face fading as she realised where she was. "I…I have always enjoyed English."

Ms. Robinson looked thoughtful as she stared at Kori. "I look forward to reading your work…Kori. You may sit down now."

Beaming with her small triumph Kori walked back to her seat and glanced at her pale acquaintance just in time to see a small smile on her face. Maybe Raven did not hate her after all.

**XOXOXOX**

Terra and Jinx sat on the side wall swinging their legs. They had both abandoned their uniforms for jeans and t-shirts and were looking so relaxed Kori almost didn't recognise them. "Hello friends!" she called out hurrying over. "What is up?"

Terra laughed and patted the place beside her. "Well apparently we are," she teased. Jinx just smiled and checked her watch. "Why aren't you on your way home?"

"I walk most of the time," said Kori shyly. "And today I had a lot of exploring to do. This school is so big!"

Jinx shrugged a dismissive shoulder. "You get used to it. It doesn't seem big when there are a hundred sweaty kids trying to grab a shower."

Kori made a face. "School showers have never…appealed to me."

"Then you're normal," assured Terra. "School showers should appeal to no one."

Jinx handed round some gum from her pocket before lying down with perfect balance on her stomach. "So tell us about your life Kor. About the place where you didn't have any 'groups.'"

Giggling Kori bit a nail as she tried to remember. "Well I lived in France for most of my life. My parents spoke French of course but my brother left for America to stay with an uncle and he was home schooled. On the days he returned we had such a great time making fun of each others accents and voices! We were very close." She stopped and collected herself. "My sister and I however were a different case. Kristina was a very…dominating person. She was also beautiful, talented and smart. Besides her I was nothing, just Kori the little sister, who was clever but not quite good enough." There was no trace of bitterness in her voice, just a quiet resignation, but it still shook as she began her next sentence. "Then one day it h-happened. My parents-," she paused and Terra laid a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Kori."

"No I think I should 'get it off my shoulders' as you say. There was a car crash, a drunk driver…" she allowed her hair to cover her face. "They didn't make it."

Even Jinx sat up. "Oh my god Kor. We're so sorry."

"Do not be. It is over. That part of my life is over. After that, well legally Kristina could take care of me so I was in her charge for a couple of months. It was not the best time of my life." Terra raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt. "Eventually my brother wrote me from America and said he had found a place in a school here. I came as soon as I could and…that's about it."

Jinx scoffed. "You make it sound so easy!"

"What?"

"Leaving, coming here, starting over…who do you live with for goodness sake?"

"I am flatting at the moment with my brother's friend Roy."

Terra straightened immediately eyes shining. "Is he cute? Hot? Is he single? Oh my gosh does he have green eyes? I'm a sucker for a guy with green eyes!"

Jink pushed her off the wall dryly. "We all know that Terra."

The blonde looked up from her spot on the ground and poked out her tongue. "Since I'm so conveniently down here I think I'll be going then. Nice talking to you Kori!"

"It was certainly a pleasure. But do you not wish to tell me about yourself?"

"Me? As if my life has had anything interesting in it! Catch you later!"

Kori found herself turning to Jinx. "What about you? Surely something must have happened…"

Jinx hopped off the wall gracefully. "Perhaps another time Kor, I should be heading back. But just a tip before I go. You said you walk right? I know for a fact that so does a certain Mr. Grayson. And it would be _such _a pity for him to walk alone huh?"

Kori's eyes widened. "Um…"

"Think about it. I'll see you tomorrow then." Pink pigtails flying Jinx hurried off in the direction of the gym leaving Kori angry, frustrated and helpless.

* * *

Authors End Note: Sorry the chapter ending sucked but I think it'll be more interesting next chapter. And Im sorry about the lack of romance but it'll defintiely be heating up very soon too! (Like 'cough' next chapter 'cough') So don't worry about it. :D

Crystal


	4. Walking On Home

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated...well anything in so long! But I'm taking a bit of a break from F. just because (even though this sounds like a pathetic excuse) I just don't have enough time. Half the time I'd rather be here reviewing, writing and reading but I can't be. So if my updates aren't constant anymore and I don't reply to your reviews as much as I would like you'll have to forgive me and blame it on my wacked up life. 

But apart from all that I hope you still continue enjoying all my stories and I will do my very best to finish them all. To all the people I talk to on F. and especially some of my most faithful reviewers I miss you all heaps and I'll try and PM you some time very soon! Bye for now then.

Crystal

Chapter 4: Walking on Home

Kori lugged her bag behind her as she made her way home. It was getting dark and she was tired. She already had a load of homework to do, not to mention her 'Richard Grayson' assignment. Groaning she scuffed her foot against the pavement as she walked. Normally she was a happy person but that boy…he just got on her nerves like no one else. She knew she should be disappointed that he hadn't appeared on her walk home but truthfully she was as far from it as possible. Some alone time was just what she needed. A shadow fell across hers and she looked up surprised. A tall black haired boy stood before her, brown eyes twinkling even in the dim light. "What's a little cutie like you doing out alone?" he asked.

Kori picked up her pace unconsciously. "I'm just on my way home."

"Like I said, all alone? There are bad people out there Miss." He snaked an arm around her waist and Kori shied away uncomfortably.

"I am aware of that but I will be home soon so do not trouble yourself."

"Trouble?" The boy laughed a little unpleasantly. "Darling this ain't no trouble at all." The arm reappeared this time around her shoulders and Kori pulled away more definitely.

"I would prefer it if you would leave me alone," she said a little frightened now.

Pushing some hair out of his eyes the boy grinned. "You're not afraid of X are you? I can keep you safe." He grabbed her and pulled her closer ignoring her gasp. "And you can keep me warm tonight."

Kori opened her mouth to scream but was cut off by a cold voice. "Leave her alone Xavier."

She felt X pull away reluctantly. "What's it to you Grayson who I flirt with?"

"Nothing. I just don't like seeing girls being harassed."

"Playing the hero are we Mr Smarty-Pants?"

"Just leave X."

Xavier took a hesitant step towards Richard and then stopped considering his options. "I could knock you down with one blow you know."

This time a note of anger crept into Richard's voice. "Get. Lost. Now."

X shrugged. "Fine, but only because not everyone can afford a lawyer like you. But just look out Grayson because one day I'll beat your pretty boy face in and no one will help you. See how brave you are then." He sneered before turning to Kori "See you around doll. Don't let that twerp get to you."

There was silence until he was gone and then Richard wheeled around and started to walk away in the opposite direction. For a minute Kori watched him in shock and then regaining her senses ran after him. "Wait! Wait a minute! I did not thank you."

He stopped abruptly. "Thank me for what?"

Breathing heavily Kori leant against a tree and stared at him. "For saving my life of course!"

"Isn't that a little over dramatic?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"NO! Who knows what that boy would have done if you had not come." She blushed and bit her lip. "I…I'm very grateful."

Richard rolled his eyes. "Don't get any ideas. I don't like seeing idiots getting taken advantage of by bigger idiots that's all. I prefer it when they kept their idiocy to themselves."

Kori gaped. Could this boy get any ruder? "For your information-,"

"Look I need to get home so entertaining as your blabbering is, I'm going to have to leave." This time he walked off in the direction of Kori's house.

Hurrying to keep up with him and his fast pace Kori tugged on his coat cautiously. "Would you mind if I walked with you?"

Silence.

Taking that as an assent Kori fell into step beside him and began chattering away. At the back of her mind she knew she had to make him fall in love with her but she'd never get anywhere if they didn't start out as friends. "So do you live far from here?" she asked finally when she could think of nothing more to say.

For a moment surprise registered on his face. "You don't know where I live?"

"Am I supposed to?" said Kori nonplussed.

"No. It doesn't matter." After that short question he relapsed back into noiselessness. Huffing in impatience Kori talked about her old life in France occasionally bringing up her old friends and the handsome boy who lived round the corner. Richard not only showed no interest in what she was saying but didn't even seem to be listening. Finally when they were about 5 minutes from Kori's flat her phone rang. Scrambling in haste to pick it up she pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Kori? Is that you?"

"Of course it is me. May I ask who is speaking?"

"It's Roy of course! Oh God Kori I was worried sick about you! Do you realise it's nearly 6 and you're not home yet?"

Kori giggled. "Oh Roy, I shall be home shortly. I ran into a bit of trouble but everything is fine. I'll tell you about it when I get home. See you soon ok?"

There was a sigh from the other line. "Ok. Take care."

"Goodbye Roy." Hanging up Kori smiled at Richard and stopped. "Well this is my street, thanks for walking me home Richard."

He looked at her indifferently. "Don't go around the school telling people we're friends or some crap like that all right? Cos' we're _not_ friends, I couldn't care less for you and I don't want to talk to you ever. Understand?"

Kori smiled sweetly and patted him on the arm. "Of course." She made as if to walk off and then turned around. "See you tomorrow after school by the old oak Richard!" And before he could answer she ran off to her apartment with a secret grin on her face.

After all…he hadn't denied walking her home.

A tall brown girl stared at the wall opposite her listlessly. It was her first day at this school and she had never felt more unwelcome. Everyone had stared at her, curiously at first, and then once she had been marked by Kitten as 'unworthy' their stares had become cruel. She had known moving here would be nothing but trouble. A girl tripped around the corner opposite her but she didn't bother looking around. The girl would go away once she saw who it was and then she'd be alone…again. But the girl didn't go away. In fact a pair of tanned legs came to stand in front of her, before red hair brushed her face and cool hand touched her forehead. "Are you alright fellow student?"

The girl looked up warily. "I'm fine."

"Oh that is excellent. Would you wish to come eat lunch with me?"

Even more surprised the teen stood up. "Why would you want me too?"

"Because you look lonely. And because I am lonely too and would love to make a new friend."

The girl brushed back her bangs and stared at the outstretched hand. "I haven't had a friend in a long time."

"Well then I think you need one more then ever. And I would like it very much if her name was Kori Anders."

At that the girl smiled and slipped her hand into Kori's. "Bethany. Bethany Beecher."

* * *

There you go! Sorry that the fluff isn't, well mega fluffy yet, but don't worry it gets there! It just has to build up. Oh and the story is going to be about 18 chapters long if anyone wants to know. Yep and the couples are obviously RobStar, BBRae, Cybee, and maybe a few more lol. Mainly RobStar of course. Have I said this before? Vague deja vu feeling...

Crystal


	5. An English Assignment

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone!! Thanks to all the people who reviewed. It was really sweet of you. And just to answer your question Feline Jaye, it's not my story I don't think but I'm pretty sure a lot of people use that name. I'm not sure if that's her real name but it just stuck in my head so I used it (I tried Karen first but it didn't work for me.) Also yes I think Bee could be quite a popular girl, but I decided to make her this way for my story (I could even imagine her being a cheerleader though.)

SaoirseWaveglow thanks for your review!! Hehe yes Kori is making 'nice' friends. But I hope in the end you'll see that Jinx and Terra are really not that bad, as for Kitten well...:)

Cartoonstar thank you, hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

Chapter 5: An English Assignment

The next day at school Kori waved Terra and Jinx over to her excitedly. "I have the most exciting news to tell you!" she said concealing a giggle with difficulty.

Terra wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close. "Do spill." Jinx looking mildly interested leant against the tree. "Go on then."

"Well I was walking home when…" Recounting her adventures to the two girls Kori was suddenly struck by the feeling that she was being watched. Turning around she saw a pair of dark brown eyes looking at her from not too far away. Recognising Bethany she immediately got up. Terra pulled her back down quickly. "Where are you going?"

"To see the new girl. I met her yesterday."

The smile died on her face when she noticed the blonde's disapproving look. "Kori, didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Kitten disapproved her."

"D-disapprove? But why? What has she done wrong?"

Jinx cut in smoothly. "It's not like that. Kitten just decides who's in or out and in this case Miss Beecher seems to be out." There was no emotion in Jinx's voice but Kori thought she saw a flicker of distaste dart across her eyes.

"So if I went to talk to her I would be 'out'?"

"Well it certainly wouldn't help your social standing," replied Terra, hands on hips.

Kori moved closer again and bent down. "I am not going to become a 'popular' until I've completed my task. Until then, so as not to attract suspicion, perhaps it is best for me to mingle with others after all."

Terra raised a hand in protest but Jinx pulled it aside. "Knock yourself out girl. And remember good luck with you-know-what. You're doing well." With a small nod she pulled away her complaining friend leaving Kori free to walk over to Bethany.

"Hello Beth! Do you mind if I call you that?"

The girl grinned. "Actually I prefer being called Bee. It's different and it's cute. Do you like it?"

Kori looped her arms through her new friend's. "It sounds very 'cool.'

Bee laughed. "You sure are different Kor. Do you have a nickname?"

A feeling of déjà vu crossed Kori's memory. "Not yet."

"Well I think I'll call you-," Before she could continue a quiet girl stepped in front of them. Recognising Raven from her class Kori stepped forward eagerly.

"Raven! Hello, Beth and I were just conversing. Would you like to join us?"

Raven pushed a lock of violet hair over her shoulder. "I'm not really into 'conversing.' But that's beside the point. I came here to tell you that we're partners for the English assignment."

Kori clapped her hands in delight. "This is glorious! Should I come over to your house tonight to commence-,"

"No!" Seeing the girls' startled looks Raven pulled up her hood. "That is I'll come over _your _house. It's easier for me. I'll see you at 7:00 then." Without another word she walked away and Kori sighed.

"I'm trying hard to make friends with her but she seems so scared Bee. I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

The African-American girl watched shrewdly. "There's more to that Raven. I like her, she's a lot more real then half the girls in this school." She opened her locker door and grabbed a few books. "When you see her tonight invite her over for a shopping trip on Saturday. We'll see if we can't get her to loosen up."

"What if she says no?"

"I'd like to see her say no to you! Anyway Kors I've got to dash, besides I see a Mr. Hot and Handsome coming this way. Knock yourself out girl." Before Kori could protest Bee had disappeared and Richard was standing in front of her. He was frowning but he didn't look angry.

"What did you mean when you said you'd meet me by the old oak?"

Cursing herself for not having being prepared for this Kori stumbled for words. "I…that is…I just thought…"

"Yes?" He tapped his foot impatiently and Kori felt another spark of anger ignite.

"I just thought that since we were both walking the same way we could walk together. But obviously you are such a snob that you do not wish to walk with me. That is fine. I can take care of myself."

"Well obviously you can after what happened yesterday."

"I was doing fine thank you!"

"Whatever. I didn't come here to argue with you."

"Well what do you want then?" asked Kori a little hurt.

"I thought we should meet by the fence. It's closer and on our way." He raised an eyebrow at her. "See you then."

Kori gaped and watched him walk away as if nothing had happened

She scuffed her foot against the pavement as they walked in silence her bag swinging between them. "Thanks for walking with me," she began shyly but was stopped when he glanced at her. Even through the sunglasses his gaze was icy.

"I'm not walking _with _you. I'm just trying to stop you getting hurt so I don't end up having to feel guilty."

Kori rolled her eyes. "Right. Thank you for that then." She looked at him again. He was dressed warmly in a thick black jacket and jeans. Feeling her thin blouse she shivered and stared at the jacket longingly. It didn't take him long to notice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Fine."

She paused and then looked away deliberately. "I'm cold."

"Should've brought something warmer then shouldn't you?" She couldn't think of anything to say until he draped his jacket over her reluctantly. "You might as well use it I suppose. I'm feeling quite warm."

Kori smiled. She didn't know him very well but she could tell that he was being nice and she could read between the lines. She flashed him a genuine smile. "Thank you again."

He turned away quickly. "Don't get it dirty." But she saw the streak of red that burned across his cheeks. She was getting somewhere after all.

* * *

**Authors End Note: **Yay!! Bits of fluff!! (Sorry about the shortness though)

Crystal


	6. A Little Bonding

**Authors Note: **Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!! You're all really great! I tried to put page breaks in (even though this is quite a short chapter) anyway chapters will get longer with a lot more RobStar interaction, just have to set the scene a bit more first lol. And yes a lot of this story is cliche-mania but like I said it is ridiculously fun to write! Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Little Bonding 

"Roy," said Kori pointedly shoving him off the couch. "My friend is coming over to do some homework with me and I would very much appreciate it if you could give us the 'space.'"

"What's the matter Kors? Afraid I'll steal her away from you?"

Kori huffed impatiently. "As if! I merely wish to spend time alone with her since she is a very sensitive person who will not take to your crude manner and piggish ways."

Roy laughed. "Whoa, whoa, babe. Piggish ways? I'm not the one who ate all the crisps yesterday _or_ that entire bottle of mustard."

"I was hungry!" said Kori, blushing a little. "But please Roy don't you have some friends to meet, or a date or even a car race?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Pretty desperate aren't you?" Before she could reply there was a knock on the door and Roy's face creased into a mischievous smile. "I'll get that."

Kori jumped up at once trying to beat him to the door but he held her back easily while opening it and grinning charmingly at the blonde girl on the doorstep.

"Hello miss, how may I help you?"

Terra placed a hand on her hip. "I'm here to see a Kori Anders. Is she home at present?"

Kori groaned. They were _flirting _while she was stuck behind Roy in an uncomfortable position. Perfect.

"If you're talking about the girl I am forcibly restraining, yes she is here. But I would not call it wise to have a conversation with her." He bent forward conspiratorially and said in perfectly audible voice. "She's not…all there…if you know what I mean."

Terra giggled before pouting cutely. "Oh dear, I came all this way for nothing then."

"Well…" Roy looked at her before glancing back at Kori who had given up on struggling and was now slumped against him blowing hair out of her eyes. "Maybe not for nothing. If you'll excuse us for a second?"

Terra nodded and leant against the wall outside while Roy dragged Kori to the kitchen. "That's your 'very sensitive' person?" he asked incredulously.

"Obviously not. That is Terra another friend of mine."

"Why is she here then?"

"I don't know, on account of my crazy roommate who refuses to let me talk to my own friends."

Roy laughed. "Hey you wanted me out of the way right? And this chick is cute. Would you object so very horribly if I took her out on a date?"

Kori rolled her eyes. "I suppose not. Just be nice."

"Babe, I'm always nice." And before she could even say anything to that ridiculous comment he had grabbed his jacket and was out the door an arm around Terra's shoulders and a twinkle in his eyes.

Kori watched them for a minute and then grabbed the nearest packet of crisps and retreated to the lounge smiling.

**OXOXOXO**

Raven looked around the room hesitantly before sitting down. "Nice place."

"Thank you. I must say I am glad for your visit because it gave me an excuse to tidy up." She wrinkled her nose. "My room mate is quite a…how do you say? Oh yes. Slob."

A small smile crossed Raven's face. "Is he your boyfriend then?"

Kori almost shot off the seat in her eagerness to say no. "Of course not! He is a close friend of my brothers. My brother does not find me capable of looking after myself." She stroked the arm of the couch in thought. "Still Roy is a good person so I cannot complain."

Raven didn't seem to know what to say. She had never been good at this kind of thing. "I see. Well shall we start then?"

"First we must talk. I do not want to let this opportunity slip by."

"What opportunity?"

"At school…at school you do not seem very interested in pursuing friendships. But I must admit I find that I truly want to be friends with you Raven. If you will let me."

The pale girl sipped her juice quietly. "I'm not a very nice person to be friends with Kori."

"No! Don't you dare say that! I do not know what has made you so…apprehensive but I promise that I would never hurt you. I only wish to see you smile properly."

At that Raven glanced up and met her eyes and Kori saw the pain that she kept hidden so well. She reached out a hand but Raven flinched back. "I can't let you get close to me!" she whispered frantically. "Every time I let that happen something goes wrong. And I end up even worse than before. Scared, rejected and…and alone."

Kori did not move an inch. "I would never leave you alone Raven," she said staunchly. "Please tell me."

And Raven hearing the soft tone of Kori's voice and the kindness in her eyes decided to trust just one more time. Trust this sweet girl who seemed to understand more then she let on. "It started when I was about…oh I don't know. Five I guess. I remember it was on the first day of school that I really began to notice."

Kori wrapped her arms around her knees and nodded in concentration.

"I had to walk there. It was just around the corner from our house but when I got there I saw all the other little girls being kissed goodbye by their mothers and I wondered why my mother never did anything like that. But I ignored it and I did my lessons and I did well."

"Did you make any friends there?"

"A few. You'll know one of them. Terra Markov."

Kori gasped. "Terra? But you and her don't seem to-,"

"You'll see. Well after that school was one of my favourite places. Sure I wasn't even close to popular but the other kids didn't really care. I could do what I wanted and I didn't need to worry about anything. But…," she paused for a moment as if urging herself to go on. "But when I went home I had to do everything."

"Everything?"

"I had to cook and clean and make sure everything was all right. My mother was usually in bed all day and when she did get up she disappeared somewhere and didn't come back till nightfall."

Almost scared to ask Kori said, "What about your dad?"

"My dad…my dad wasn't a good person."

"You do not have to tell me if you don't want to Raven," said Kori gently.

"No…no. now that I've started I _want _to tell you. He only came back when I was around ten." There was genuine fear in her eyes. "He was always drunk. I can't remember a time when I couldn't smell the alcohol on his breath. He didn't know what he was doing but it still…hurt so much."

"Oh Raven," and Kori let the girl rest her head on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"I ran away." Her tone was blunt as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But who are you staying with?" asked Kori confused.

"No one. I live by myself."

"I-isn't that illegal?"

"Of course not. Shut up. Just…just shut up. I shouldn't have told you this anyway."

The red haired girl shook her head and brought Raven close once again. "We are friends. You trusted me and I couldn't throw that away even if I wanted to. I want you to know however that if you are lonely or want somewhere to stay my door is always open."

There was a suspicious shine in Raven's eyes as she looked up. "Kori?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Rae."

* * *

**Authors Note: **I read that over again today and some of it is really, heart-rendingly bad. I'm sorry. I wrote this quite a while ago actually and I didn't realise that my writing was so immature. But anyway hooray for the friendships, and the cheesiness, there is lots more fluff coming in the next chapters! Btw, this is a horrible excuse but I actually thought I posted this ages ago, turns out I just uploaded it and left it there. How dumb can u get? But anyway sorry that this is two weeks later then it ought to have been!

Crystal


	7. Shopping Malls and Mayhem

**Authors Note: **Thank you everyone! Your reviews are so awesome! It makes me feel better about some of the worse parts in the story lol. Well hope you enjoy this chapter too and sorry for not replying to each review or making my author's note more specific. I'm really busy atm and just wanted to put this up for you. Bye!

* * *

Chapter 7: Shopping Malls and Mayhem 

The three girls walked out of the nearest clothing store satisfied smiles on their faces. "That shopping trip was most rewarding!" cheered Kori happily. "I have never bought so many garments at the same time."

"Me neither," Bee agreed lifting up her heavy bag.

Even Raven nodded slightly. "That _was _kind of fun," she admitted fingering a dark blue cape she had bought. "But where to now?"

Bee laughed. "What sort of question is that? We head to the food court of course!"

"Yes! Where else can we sample all the fine cuisines of the world?"

"I don't think hamburgers qualify as fine cuisine Kori," laughed Bee. "What about you Raven? What are you going to eat?"

The girl hesitated. "You don't think they'll have herbal tea do you?" But instead of laughing like she expected her friends looked thoughtful.

"There's a small shop you might want to try. It's got a couple of tea packets and stuff in it."

"Or you could always try a hot chocolate Rae," interjected Kori happily. "They always warm me up most deliciously."

"Speaking of getting warmed up look at those two jerks down there." Bee pointed down to a table where a short guy and his friend were flirting rather obviously with the waitress.

Kori rolled her eyes. "So typical. I would've thought food at least would have distracted them from their quest for female attention."

Both girls turned to Raven awaiting her opinion but to their surprise she had pulled out her blue cape pulling the hood low down over her face. In response to their inquiring gaze she shrugged. "I was feeling cold. Now let's go try that hot chocolate you mentioned."

After ordering the three girls sat down to enjoy their warm food ignoring the not-so-subtle glances of a few people around them. Bee was entertaining them with a particularly amusing story involving a clown, an elephant and a peanut. All of them even Raven were in such gales of laughter that when they looked up and saw the two guys staring at them they just burst out again. Eventually Kori, ever polite as she was, managed to gasp out a few words. "C-can we help you?"

"Haven't I met you before?" asked the shorter boy staring at Kori. Rubbing her watering eyes she gasped when she recognised the familiar face.

"Garfield!" He winced and she quickly amended the statement. "BB! And Victor! How pleasant to see you."

They both grinned and stuck out their hands. "Pleasure." Victor pulled up two chairs and sat down completely at ease.

Bee sniffed. "Asshole."

He looked at her amazed. "I beg your pardon?"

She sniffed again. "You could've at least asked to sit down."

He smiled charmingly. "I'm so sorry. Is this seat empty?"

"Yep. And this one's going to be too if you sit there."

"Ouch, burn!" smirked BB. "What's your name feisty?"

"1 foot taller then you."

Raven couldn't help smiling at that. "Bee's pretty good with the comebacks."

"She speaks!" BB jumped up excitedly. "Wow Raven didn't know you hung out at malls."

She was too surprised to notice his friendly jibe. "How do you know my name?"

He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I've seen you round. What's with the hood?"

"She bought it when we went shopping today," said Kori looking strangely at Victor. "What is wrong with him?"

"Who? Cy? Don't worry he's just shocked that Bee hasn't fallen for his charm and good looks."

Bee snorted. "Puh-lease. Like I'm going to fall for that gentleman act."

"It's not an act thanks very much!"

"Oh that's worse…like I'm going to fall for a pansy." Vic was speechless again while BB doubled over laughing.

"Looks like you finally met your match Cy."

"Please I thought his name was Victor?" inquired Kori.

"Oh yeah Cy's just his nickname. He used to be a real car freak. Still is in fact."

"And what is with the nickname BB?"

Raven's eyes glinted. "Anything's got to be better then Garfield right?" she quipped.

BB chuckled. "My mum thought it was cute," he said apologetically. "I've never forgiven her though."

Kori stared at the two pairs arguing, exchanging comments, small smiles or in Bee's case punches and her eyes began to sparkle. Things seemed almost too good to be true.

Just then a voice interrupted from behind her. "Kori?"

"Who else could be here?" she wondered but her question was answered as soon as she saw the blue eyes behind her.

"Richard?" Boy, everyone seemed to be in the mall today.

He jerked a hand in the direction of BB and Cy. "What are you doing with them?"

Somehow Kori didn't quite like the emphasis he put on 'them.' "_They _are my friends, thank you very much. What are you doing here?"

He gazed at her for a minute longer before turning away. "Whatever." Beginning to stride away Kori groaned at his retreating back. Big sense of déjà vu here. Pushing back her chair she scrambled after him. "Why do I always end up chasing after you?" she gasped when she caught up.

He barely glanced at her. "No idea. Go away."

"There's a warm welcome! How about 'hi walking buddy it is so nice to see you'?" He ignored her. "What is it with you and mood swings?" asked Kori a little indignantly now. "One minute you are oh-so-gentlemanly and the next second you are back to being a sullen, silent…jerk!"

He shook his head and stopped so she crashed into him. He grabbed her arms to stop her from falling and for a minute they were pressed right up against each other. For the first time in what felt like forever Richard felt his cheeks growing red. Pushing her away roughly he stared at her.

It wasn't right. He was Richard Grayson. He was supposed to be rich, cold and untouchable. No one was supposed to be near him. No _had _been near him for a long time. What did she _want _from him? "What do you want?"

She blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"What do you want from me? Why do you follow me around? Why do you care what I think? Why won't you leave me alone?"

For a moment she hesitated and then she spoke as truthfully as she could. "I just want to get to know you a little better. This is a new school, a new place I want to meet people!"

"There are more interesting people then me."

She laid a hand on his arm. "You believe that if you want Richard but I will not believe it unless you prove it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't play dumb Kori. We all know why you really want to 'hang out' with me."

Her heart started beating fast but she kept her voice calm. "And why would that be?"

"Because of whom I am!" His voice was impatient now. "Because of whom I live with!"

Kori was honestly nonplussed. "I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Grayson. But I am not stupid. I can take a hint. If you truly wish to be left alone I will go." She turned but he grabbed her arm and whirled her around to stare into her eyes.

"Come with me."

"H-huh?"

"I want to take you somewhere."

"I am not going to go running off just anywhere without even informing my friends' thank you very much." He pulled out a cell phone and shoved it at her.

"Call them and then meet me outside by McDonalds."

He disappeared leaving her with the mobile and a confused frown on her face.

* * *


	8. Oh My God

**Authors Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I'm just not on F.F. net that much anymore. But I thought since I have this story all typed up it's really unfair to keep it from people who want to read it so here you go. I'll try and put a chapter up every week ) It would be lovely if you reviewed as well though!

* * *

Chapter 8: Oh. My. God.

She stepped outside shivering. So this was why everyone was in the mall, it was simply too cold to be anywhere else. She wrapped her denim jacket more tightly around herself and looked around for Richard. She couldn't see him by any of the cars, he must be…her thoughts trailed off and she turned to the side to have her worst fears confirmed. He was leaning casually against a motorbike, complete with leather jacket and sunglasses. She stalked up to him angrily. "You expect me to ride on that…that…_thing_?"

He merely glanced at her coolly. "That thing cost me a lot of money. It is also something most people would die to ride once in their lives. Get on."

"I think I _will _die riding it," she huffed. "Have you noticed that I am wearing a skirt?"

"No I wasn't looking down there."

Her eyes narrowed and without another word she swung a leg over the bike. Her feet just skimmed the ground before she pulled them up. "Fine. Now are you just going to stand there smirking or start this monstrosity up?"

He swung on with practiced ease. Handing her the spare helmet there was the barest suggestion of a smile on his face. "Hold on."

And then they were off.

They stopped at the crest of a large hill. Richard got off and held out a hand to Kori without quite thinking. Surprised she grabbed it and stumbled off the bike into his arms...for the second time that day. This time however it was her blushing and stuttering while he merely looked down at her quizzically. "Do you plan on making this a habit?"

Immediately she pulled back and tugged down her skirt trying to gather her windswept hair with her free hand. "Hmph. Where have you brought me?" She waved her hand in the vague direction of a large building at the bottom of the hill. "Is that a museum or something?"

His face was emotionless. "Actually that's my house."

Her reaction was predictable. "Ha. Good one. Now really please tell me where we are?"

Disbelief- _Check._

"If you don't believe me you can come and have a look."

She snorted. "Is this some sort of trick Richard?"

"Funny. I was just about to ask you that. Are you coming or not?"

Uncertain she followed him down the steep gravel driveway. After a while they came to a pair of large foreboding gates emblazoned with a large 'W.' She was about to turn to him triumphantly when he brought a remote out of his pocket opening the heavy gates without a word. Even more cautious now she walked up the last few steps until they reached the main doors. Almost automatically they swung open leaving Kori speechless. A marble floor stretched out endlessly in front of her, chandeliers hung from the ceiling, giant staircases extended further then the eye could see.

Richard gauged her reaction carefully. Shock- _Check._

"B-but I don't understand! How…how can you live _here_?"

He shrugged. "I have to live somewhere don't I?"

"But this…this is unbelievable! You must own more money then the whole population of Gotham put together!" Suddenly she stopped. "Who are you?"

He took of his sunglasses, no need to beat around the bush. "Richard Grayson." She started to complain but he held up a hand. "Also known as the heir to the famous Wayne enterprises."

Her mouth fell open and then she was laughing; loud, glorious laughter that bounced and echoed in the high ceilinged room.

Amazement- _Check_

"I…," she paused giggles still threatening to erupt. "I had no idea."

"Obviously."

"Is it a secret?"

He leant against the wall casually. "I think everyone in the school knew except you."

She gaped and then stopped. Her jaw was sore from all that dropping. "I am that stupid huh?" she asked sadly.

He didn't meet her eyes. "Not stupid, just different." He seemed to be forcing himself to say something else. "I like it. It's…refreshing."

The sparkle returned to her eyes. "Thank you for showing me your home. It is very beautiful."

He looked up at her. The sunlight was hitting her in just such a way that he could almost imagine a halo on top of her head, her eyes were glittering and her cheeks were still pink from the walk. His home didn't seem like the only beautiful thing at the moment.

"It's all right I guess," he muttered uncomfortable. He couldn't manage anymore because at that moment an exuberant Kori threw her arms around him.

"I am so glad to be here Richard! We are friends now yes?"

"Yeah." He hid his grin in her shoulder.

Friend- Check.

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

Kitten, Jinx and Terra lounged around by the pool side. Kitten had invited the others to her place to relax as well as continue their report on Kori. She lifted up the cucumbers covering her eyes and glared at them pointedly. "Well? Don't just sit there lazing around! Tell me what's going on!"

Terra scrambled to her knees. "Nothing much has happened Kit. Honestly. But she's reeling him in."

Jinx lazily opened an eyelid. "If we rush it then he'll become suspicious. If he's suspicious you'll never get anything from him."

Kitten looked angry. "I don't want to be patient! I want to get my revenge and I want to get it now!" Terra was about to protest but Kitten batted her hand away. "Don't you talk. You haven't been helping at all have you? I'm not an idiot. I've seen you hanging out with that red headed hunk. While I sit here sweating and trying to make my plan work you're flirting like a common slut!"

Terra's eyes filled but she didn't cry. Kitten ignored her and sipped the smoothie her butler handed her. Landing her sharp gaze on Jinx she started up again.

"What about you Jose? Not still mooning over that Victor dude are you?"

Jinx's lips curled inwards slightly. "I was over Victor a long time ago."

"Of _course _you were. Which is why you turn down every guy that so much as looks your way." Jinx ignored her rubbing suntan lotion on her pale arms. Kitten sneered. "I thought you might want to know that I spotted him at the mall, along with Miss-Perfect Kori Anders and her 'friends.' He seemed smitten with that new girl I rejected. Funny isn't it? How even an amateur like her can beat you?"

Jinx got up abruptly turning over her chair. Her eyes seemed to be almost glowing white. "Come on Terra. We're leaving."

Kitten just snickered. "Don't forget your clothes. Wouldn't want Victor to catch you like that."

The door banged shut behind her.

**Author's End Note: **Hope you enjoyed it!

Crystal


	9. Feelings

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it. It's lovely to read reviews letting you know how the reader is feeling ) Here's the next chappie. And Chapter 10 should be up next week (with something a lot of you will like I think.)

Chapter 9: Feelings

The next day at school Raven barely had a chance to open her locker before a green blur appeared next to her. "Rae! What's up my homie?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow at him before getting out her books. He looked a little disappointed. "Hey I thought we really bonded yesterday," he joked lightly.

"We did." His expression brightened. "That's why I'm letting you talk to me without crushing you to a pulp." It dropped again and she felt a little bad. "What class do you have next?"

"Chemistry," he answered hope dancing in his eyes.

She hesitated and then managed a small smile. "Me too. Want to walk there?"

His grin reappeared like magic. "Yeah, I'd like that." And Raven couldn't help wondering if Kori had somehow become her guardian angel.

**OXOXOXOXO**

"Please?"

"Go away."

"Come on…you know you want to."

"Do I?" Bee turned around impatiently hands on hips. "I hate it when people say that. I think I know what I want thank you very much."

"Right. Sorry." He rubbed his head. "I guess I'll go then, See you Bee."

She watched him retreating looking honestly repentant and sighed dramatically stopped him. "Ok fine I'll watch your stupid basketball game. But it better be interesting."

He grinned. "If it isn't I promise to treat you to a shake after school."

"Why do I get the feeling this is a win-win situation for you?" asked Bee shaking her head.

To her surprise he bent down and pressed a swift kiss to her cheek. "Cos' it is."

And for the first time in her life Bee was speechless.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Kori tripped happily to her locker, blissfully unaware of Kitten's eyes on her. Her cheerful smile just wouldn't stay off of her face. A few seconds later the blonde was leaning against her locker door smirking nastily. "Well if it isn't Kathy."

Kori blinked too taken aback for a moment to feel offended. "Kitten? How…surprising to see you."

"Not really. I was just coming to check up on a certain someone's progress."

"I…it's going well."

Kitten's eyes narrowed. "I don't like your tone of voice. Tell me what's happening now."

Kori's eyes widened. "N-nothing's happening! I mean I have to be friends with him first right? I cannot push my way into his life or he will push me back out!"

The popular girl looked bored. "I really couldn't care less what it's going to take you to get him to fall in love with you. As long as you do it. Soon." About to go away she paused and slipped a friendlier arm around Kori's shoulder. "Listen, I hope you're not actually forming a...well let's call it an attachment, to Grayson are you?"

For a minute Kori faltered. "I don't t-think so…"

Her arm tightened. "Good. Because let me just remind you what a lying pig is. He _used _me sweetie. He had his fun with me and when I was pregnant, pregnant! He tossed me aside like I was a piece of rubbish!"

Kori's eyes filled involuntarily. "Why that is despicable!"

Kitten nodded sagely. "All those decisions, that abortion, it nearly ruined my life. You can understand why I want this so badly now can't you?"

"Yes! Yes I do! I promise I will try doubly hard from now on Katherine."

"Good on you Katrina. Shall we say about two weeks?"

"W-what? But-,"

"Excellent. Ta, ta, then!"

**OXOXOXOXO**

He was waiting for her at their usual place, except this time he had his motorbike again. She glanced at it and then at him questioningly. He shrugged. "I thought if you were free we could go get a bite to eat or something."

Her heart leaped and she immediately squashed it down. "No feelings remember Kori," she told herself. "Remember what this guy is actually like." But despite her best efforts she couldn't bring herself to believe that Richard was actually a bad person. Maybe that was why she was genuinely happy to hop on to his motorbike, or maybe it was the reason she held him so tightly the whole way, as if she was scared to let this Richard go.

When they got there he laughed slightly disentangling her arms from around him. "I thought you'd gotten over the bike?" he asked teasingly.

God, she never knew his eyes could light up like that. "Let's go inside," she replied quickly.

He followed her, a slight crease on his forehead. He watched her order for both of them before finally finding his voice. "Um Kori? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head at once. "Of course not!" Her voice was bright. "Why would anything be wrong? I promise you, I am perfectly fine."

He didn't pursue the subject instead silently sipping his hot chocolate. There was quiet for a while until he heard her sob. "Kori?" Slightly shocked he stared at her. "What's wrong?"

She drew a rough hand over her eyes. "It's nothing I just…," Trying to find a plausible excuse she lifted up a tearstained face. "This hot chocolate it reminded me of home. France." she added in response to his searching look. "Le chocolat chaud. I…miss those times." She didn't expect him to comfort her; she certainly didn't expect him to lay a hand over hers.

"Do you regret coming to America?"

"I didn't say that."

His blue eyes were serious. "Because I don't. You are the first person I've met who's seemed to want to know me not for who I was but what I was. I don't think you can ever know what that's meant to me."

She choked back her sob in pure amazement. "Richard….," He was just looking at her, staring so deeply and his hand on top of hers was so warm. Almost without knowing what she was doing she leant forward slightly, his breath was warm on her lips, he was so close, one more inch…

"Dude! Kori! Didn't expect to see you here!" Pulling away from her as if he'd been burnt Richard quickly slammed some money down on the counter.

"I should go."

"No!" Her voice was so vehement it surprised herself. "I mean," she turned to wave to BB. "Why don't you stay and meet my friends?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not really comfortable with-,"

"Nonsense." Her heart beat was slowing down now and she thought she could form full sentences again. "Please stay. They would love to meet you."

After a pause he nodded face blank. As they sat around the table Kori couldn't help wishing that the warm feeling in her stomach wasn't spoilt quite so much by the rock of guilt.

**Author's End Note: **A little short but the next one is longer. Sorry about all the scene changes. Anyway hope you're still enjoying and take care of yourselves till next time.


	10. Sparks

**Authors Note: **What can I say? Well my computer broke and I am so lucky that I had saved these chapters or I would have been unbelievably sad. But it has taken me ages to be able to access it and I still don't have a laptop ( I also have really important exams coming but I felt like I owed it to update after so long. Enjoy!

Much love,

Crystal

**Chapter 10: Sparks**

Richard groaned as he rolled over on his bed. He had known her for such a short time but already she was all he could think of. Laughing green eyes, bouncing red hair, long tan legs, that smile…Muffling his frustration in a pillow he glanced at the phone book. What made her so different? Why did he care what she thought? Why did he not mind her company? Why did he actually _want _to see her again? He couldn't answer those questions and the only person who could...

Whatever he was, he was no coward. Picking up the phone he dialled her number.

Kori adjusted her dress carefully, legs crossed while she sat on the sofa in the main room. Roy poked his head round the door. "You all right?"

She nodded patting down her hair. "Do I look ok Roy?"

He grinned. "You're gorgeous babe. Don't let him tell you any different."

She tried to smile in agreement but her nervous gaze flicked to the clock instead. "Oh God, he should be here soon." Getting up she ran to the mirror to check her lipstick before trying to tug down the purple mini skirt. "Do you feel this is too short Roy? He will not find me too…forward?"

Finally the red headed male came out of the kitchen eyes twinkling. "Kor, tell me seriously what's wrong? I've never seen you so nervous before. And you've got to admit it no matter how rich or good looking he is he's just a guy."

She shook her head. "Oh Roy, I do not think you'd understand."

The twinkle faded slightly. "Do you want to tell me?" Her eyes were trained intently on a patch of carpet where she had spilt some mustard. Sighing Roy put an arm around her shoulders. "Can _I _tell you something?"

She nodded.

"A few days ago I met this girl. She was amazing. Gorgeous, fun, blonde, a total knock out. You think I didn't feel nervous when I asked her out? Sure I might've hidden it, but it was still there. I didn't let that stop me though Kori. I went out with her and I found…I found something that I would seriously regret having lost. The thing is I'm scared of a lot of things. Everyone is when it comes to that. I'm scared that maybe my car will crash when I'm racing, I'm scared that people who are counting on me to win will be disappointed, I was scared of my parents reactions when they found what I did. But if I let all that hold me back where would I be Kor? Stuck in an office while the job I truly loved was done by people who weren't afraid to take that chance. If you think this is your chance Kori…take it."

Eyes slightly shiny Kori hugged him tightly. He slipped his other arm around her waist holding her close. "You'll be fine babe." Looking up she stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek…just as the door opened and a stunned Richard stood in the doorway

Tearing away from Roy at once she ran to the door just in time to see an angry Richard storming down the corridor. "Richard! Please wait a minute! You do not understand!" Seeing that there was no way he was coming back she ran after him. The elevator doors started to close just as she stuck her hand in. Panting she peeked in at his face. "Please…you have to listen to me…,"

He snarled. "Go away Koriand'r. I _really _don't want to talk to you right now."

Her voice was firm as she walked in ignoring her surprise at the use of her real name. "Maybe not, but the world is not always about what you want Dick."

He flinched at the nickname but his gaze was stony as he stared at the wall opposite her head. "So? What do you want to say? Suppose you've come up with some pathetic excuse and are going to try and feed it to me."

"Are you simply going to insult me or are you going to listen to what I have to say?"

He didn't reply and she took that as a sign to continue. "That boy in my apartment…I may have mentioned him before. His name is Roy and he's…a very good friend of mine." Richard snorted. "The thing is," she twisted her shirt nervously. "I was rather apprehensive about going out with you…because…because before I knew who you were you were just Richard. I didn't have to worry about protocol or embarrassing myself but now suddenly you're different and I wasn't sure why you'd be so interested in me anymore. After all who am I but poor little reject Kori Anders?" She smiled just a tad bitterly. "And then Roy told me about forgetting your fears. About just trying, reaching for that thing that at first you are absolutely sure you could never reach. So I did. And I've found you." Her eyes were soft as she stared at him intently. "And for once in my life I've made a decision I don't think I could ever regret." She turned and realised that neither of them had pressed a button in the elevator yet. Stepping out of the still open doors she paused. "That kiss you saw, it was nothing. A friendly kiss, a thank you kiss, what ever you wish to call it, a real kiss-," She never got to finish her sentence.

He kissed her. He pulled her to him so hard that they banged into the wall behind him. But he didn't care. His lips moved against hers bruising and fierce. He didn't want to think about what he was doing. For once in his life he wanted to do something because he felt like it, because it made him feel warm inside, because it felt _right. _She wound her hands into his hair and he lifted her up off the ground slightly. She murmured against his lips and regaining some of his senses he pulled away breathing heavily. He looked up to see her eyes wide open, hair dishevelled and lips pink. Damn if he didn't want to kiss her again. Remembering her unfinished sentence he couldn't help grinning. "_That's _a real kiss."

* * *


	11. Telepathy

Chapter 11: Telepathy

Raven, Starfire and Bee sat in a circle staring fixedly at a stained patch of carpet. Roy walked in whistling, saw them and stopped abruptly. "_O_-kay," he said drawing out the first syllable. "This is normal."

Kori looked up at him briefly. "We are trying to use telepathy to communicate. If it works we will not have to undergo the embarrassment of sharing our deepest secrets." Her gaze returned to the carpet.

Roy shrugged. If Kori and her friends wanted to spend a Saturday night ogling the carpet he wasn't one to stop them. "Right you do that then. Just wanted to warn you that I'd be home late."

Kori waved a hand absently. "Tell Terra I said hi."

"Sure thing." He was stopped when the girl with violet eyes jerked up surprised.

"You're going out with _Terra_?"

The dark haired girl gave up and stretched out her legs. "A psychic couldn't do this with all the noise going on. What are you guys shouting about?"

"I am not quite sure. Raven here appears quite crushed at the news that Roy is commencing a date with Terra."

"Gosh Rae, I was sure you were crushing on the short dude. Why the sudden change of emotions?"

The girl rolled her eyes impatiently. "I am not 'crushing' on Roy. Or the short dude," she added as an afterthought. "I just can't believe he's going out with Terra."

"Why? She's cute. She's nice. She's a chick."

Bee glared at him. "How utterly chauvinist of you."

"Chauvinist? I'm just trying to say-,"

Kori held up her hands. "Wait a minute guys, let us listen to Raven as she seems to be the one that has something _important _to say."  
Not looking up Raven twirled a strand of hair around a finger. "We've had differences. I wouldn't call Terra the best person in the world." Seeing their curious glances she sighed. "I don't really want to go through it all now."

Roy ran a hand through his hair. "I can't break it off with her now! Besides I really like her."

A memory drifted shyly through Kori's head. "_A few. You'll know one of them. Terra Markov." _

Pursing her lips she got up. "Roy you go. We three girls need to talk."

He hesitated. "Are you sure-,"

"Very. Have a good time!" Pushing him out she firmly shut the door and turned to Raven. "Rae, Terra is my friend. And from what you told me she used to be your friend too. I don't usually pry into people's business but don't you think we deserve to know?"

"I don't exactly enjoy talking about these kinds of things."

This time it was Bee who interrupted. "But sometimes talking is the best way to get it off your chest. Do you really want to carry these memories all by yourself?"

"I've been doing just fine so far!"

Kori put out a soothing hand. "No one is saying you haven't. But we are your friends Raven and that must count for something."

There was silence and then Raven bowed her head. "I told you," she began quietly. "About how Terra and I met in primary school. She was one of my few friends in fact she was really the only one I ever felt close to. It's not that she understood me so well or that she was in a similar situation, I guess…I guess it was how caring she was. She actually reached out and enveloped you with her friendliness."

Bee nudged Kori. "Kinda like someone we know."

Raven smiled briefly. "Kind of."

"So what happened?" asked Bee.

"Love happened," the girl replied resignedly. "Oh I don't know if I can call it love. A silly high school crush is more like it. But it was enough to tear us apart."

"You liked the same boy?" questioned Kori comprehension dawning across her face.

"To put it in your own words 'short dude.' I had no idea she liked him. I don't even know why I did! I mean he's obviously an immature jerk." But even as she said it her eyes softened and Kori and Bee indulged themselves in secret winks. "The last straw was when I saw Terra and him kissing in a hallway right in front of my locker. She knew about my feelings and she went all out to get him anyway. From that day on…from that day on we hated each other."

"But now Terra is going out with Roy!" Kori's eyes widened. "She's is not doing the two of the timing is she?"

"When Terra became a popular she sort of drifted away from BB. I guess in the end they didn't have much in common after all."

Kori clapped her hand. "And now you can win him back! Reunited with your prince charming…," She trailed off stars in her eyes.

"Life doesn't work like that," said Bee and her voice was a little bitter too. "Not everyone gets happy endings."

"Not like you and Richard," said Raven a small smile crossing her face.

"Oh yes," Kori pasted a large smile on her face. "Me and Richard."

"It's amazing how you got past his Mr. Cool exterior," continued Bee not realising the twist Kori's emotions were going through. "From what I've heard no one's ever been able to do that before."

Just then saving Kori from answering her mobile phone went off. She flipped it open, heart sinking as she saw the caller ID. "Richard! Hello!"

His voice was brisk. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over. We could talk for a while or…something."

Despite herself Kori found a shiver running through her at that 'or something.' She glanced at her friends. "I would like to but you see my friends-,"

At this Bee shook her head violently. "We'll be fine! You go to lover boy."

Raven didn't meet her eyes but a corner of her mouth twitched up. "My psychic powers tell me you want to go," she droned.

Knowing she had no choice Kori gave her consent and swept along in the flow allowed her friends to dress her up.

She tugged down the dress reluctantly twirling in the mirror. "Friends are you sure this is appropriate?"

Bee eyed her critically and shook her head. "We're still missing something." Rummaging around in the closet she gave a 'ha' of appreciation and pulled out a matching scarf. Tying it neatly around Kori's neck and straightening the halter neck she sighed happily. "Perfect. Raven?"

"Just a minute." With perfectly steady hands the violet eyed girl added the finishing touches to Kori's face and then stepped back along with Bee.

Twin grins spread across both their faces. "Hot, damn Kor."

It was with hesitant hands that Kori pressed the doorbell next to the giant doors. The mansion loomed in front of her adding to her nervousness. It was one thing to be out with Richard in front of all her friends, it was another thing entirely to be alone with him, in his 'cough' house 'cough,' where anything in the world could happen and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop it. Footsteps clacked on the floor inside and Kori took a deep breath. She didn't have to stay. She could run back to her apartment and pretend she was sick. She could pretend that her sister had called from France and she needed to do a favour for her. She could pretend she needed to stay home and study! She stopped. On second thought scratch that idea. Before she thought of anymore excuses the door opened and a tall, skinny man in a suit peered out at her.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yes!" Kori's mind seemed to scream. "You can tell me what the hell I'm doing here!" Outwardly trying to compose herself she swallowed and smiled. "Yes, I'm here to see Richard?"

The butler's eyebrows shot up. "Indeed? And who might you be?"

"Um…my name is Kori. Kori Anders."

"Anders?" For a moment she thought she detected a hint of amusement in his eyes but before she noticed it was gone. "You are expected. Please come in." Closing the doors behind her he gave her a small smile. "Richard has talked a great deal about you. I am Albert."

"It's lovely to meet you."

"Likewise."

Kori's heart beat faster as Albert led her up the staircase. Trying to distract herself from the imminent meeting she asked the first question that came to mind. "Are you Richard's father?"

The older man started and then stared at her. "I am the butler miss."

"Oh, of course! How silly of me," laughed Kori nervously. But even though she knew that mistaking a butler for someone's dad was strange she had a feeling she had stumbled on something much deeper. Finally after what seemed to Kori's shaking knees to be forever she stumbled onto a landing with only three doors. The butler opened one of them, courteously bowed her in and shut it quietly behind her.

Kori blinked taking a minute to get used to the gigantic proportions of the room, then she blinked again taking in the giant four poster bed, then she blinked one more time as the she took in the sight of Richard sitting on it and waiting for her.


	12. Fighting and Flirting

Chapter 12: Fighting and Flirting

Kori's cheeks went a shade of red that rivalled the crimson comforter. Not meeting Richard's eyes she sidled over to a nearby couch and sat down eyes staring at the floor. An amused grin crossed Richard's face. "Kori? Is something wrong?"

"No." Her voice squeaked miserably.

Almost laughing now Richard got up and walked towards her. "You're not scared of me are you?"

She finally looked up. "I'm not sure."

His eyes took in her face intently. "You're looking very beautiful today. Is that for me?"

Kori stood up too so that they were practically nose-to-nose. "I wanted to look nice for you. It's the least I could do after...," She stopped, her mind continuing the sentence. _After lying to you and cheating you and stabbing you in the back._ She shook her head angrily and tried to smile. "Anyway I'm here now. So what do you want to do? You are not going to take me out again on that monster of a bike are you?"

"I was thinking we could stay home today." Was it just her or did his eyes seem unusually dark?

"Oh?" Darn, that squeak was back again. "And what is there to do at home?"

His chuckle was deep and warm as he slipped an arm around her waist. "Are you really this naïve or are you pretending?" There was a roaring in her ears that was worse then the sound the motorbike made.

Her eyes fluttered closed instinctively. "I think I'm pretending."

This kiss was much gentler. Sweeter and softer with a hint of passion behind it. She couldn't help reflecting just what a good kisser Richard was. His tongue nudged hers gently and with a small gasp he slipped it into her mouth. _Wow. _She sighed dreamily. He was a _really _good kisser. Without quite thinking they managed to stumble backwards onto the couch to continue the make-out session. Her hands were firmly in his hair while his were warm on the small of her back. However as the kissing continued the hands began to drift away to more welcome spots. Kori spread her palms flat on Richard's toned stomach and felt a groan rumble through him. His hands were on her tummy too, tickling her gently until suddenly he moved them up slightly. She gasped again and then let herself get swept away in the feeling of warm hands holding her, caressing her, making her feel as if she was in heaven…if only that annoying sound would stop everything would be perfect. Then Richard stopped, breathing heavily and looked behind. Apparently the sound hadn't only been in her imagination.

The knocking grew more and more impatient as the tousled couple tried to get up and straighten their clothes. Finally the knocker couldn't take it anymore and burst in. "Richard what are you doing in here? I've been knocking for the past five min-," He stopped taking in the sight of a dishevelled Richard trying to do up his buttons and a fiery haired girl pulling down her top. "Oh." A sly grin crossed his face. "_Oh._" He sniggered slightly. "Sorry, didn't know you had company."

There was a dangerous tone in Richard's voice. "Ryan would you please leave now?"

"Wait!" Kori's head snapped up. "Ryan?"

There was a moment of shocked silence. "Kori?"

"Here?"

"How?"

"Why?"

"When"

"WHAT?" burst in Richard. "Are you two talking about?"

Ryan folded his arms and shook his head grimly. "Great Kori. Just great. The first time I see you in _ages_ you're alone in my friend's room doing god knows what with him and not even stopping by to say hello!"

Richard gaped still rather out of it. "Do you two know each other?"

Kori pursed her lips undecided whether to laugh or cry. "Know him? That annoying twit is…is… my big brother!

Raven and Bee stared at her disbelievingly. "Your brother, _your _brother, is staying at Richard Grayson's house? In Bruce Wayne's mansion and you didn't even know?"

"Well no-,"

"That he was staying with the richest bachelor in the world?"

"I am sure it is not the wor-,"

"Without even telling you?"

"He tried to ex-,"

"He walked in on you two making out!"

"It wasn't making out exact-,"

"I can't believe this!"

Raven began to speak and then shut her mouth abruptly, glaring over Kori's shoulder. Confused Kori turned around only to come face to face with Jinx and Terra. They both looked a little uncomfortable trying to ignore the cold glares directed at them. "Hey Kor."

"We're just here to check up on you, you know."

"Though," added Jinx with a raised eyebrow. "With snippets from your previous conversation maybe we can stick around longer."

"It's nothing," she assured hastily but once again was interrupted, this time by Terra.

"Nothing! You can't call finding a beloved older brother in the house of the Bruce Wayne in the middle of a make out with the Ice King nothing. It my dear girl is most definitely something."

"You could have told us Kor," teased Jinx with mock disappointment.

Bee butted in. "Maybe she didn't want to tell you."

"Mmm, maybe Terra," snapped Raven. "She thought she could trust her real friends more."

Kori felt a warmth in her stomach at Raven's unconscious admittance but at the same time she hated to see people she liked fighting. "Please do not fight on my account," she said hastily. The two sides were now glowering at each other and Kori was suddenly seized with a horrible fear that Kitten was going to come along and ruin everything. Before she could say anything else however a furious Terra was pushing forward.

"Well Raven I bet Kori would be willing to forgive her 'true' friends for making a mistake."

"A mistake? Yes. Backstabbing someone? Purposefully lying and cheating? I think not."

"What the hell do you want me to do? I apologised already!"

"An apology doesn't change everything!"

"Then we're just going to be stuck like this forever huh? Cos there's honestly no more that I can do."

"There isn't? That's nice Terra. After backstabbing me, you join a group that makes it their mission to ground me into the dirt, you leave me when I most need your support and then you come scream at me to forgive you. I think you're right Terra. There's nothing more you can do to make me feel like crap."

Terra gaped; open mouthed and even Bee seemed speechless. Only Jinx remained unaffected. "Its boys you know, who do this. Instead of fighting with each other you should just never fall for someone in the first place."

"What would you know about boys?"

Jinx turned to face the African-American girl her eyes flashing. "Actually I know quite a lot. Mainly that they're pointless trouble." She turned around pulling a subdued Terra behind her and then paused and reconsidered. "And you might want to ask that honey mouthed Victor of yours what he did with a certain Sera."

Everyone watched her go in silence until a slightly amused Bee shook her head. "Someone needs to find her a guy fast."

Raven ate her sandwich quietly still slightly shocked at her previous confessions. She couldn't ever remember having shouted something like that, screamed her feelings at someone, yet now she felt oddly relieved. Not that she wanted to do anymore shouting for a while. She changed her mind when a brown haired boy slid easily into the seat beside her. "What do you want?"

"Where's Kori and Bee?"

"They're up to some mischief that I don't want to be part of."

"Ooh! I love mischief."

"I bet you do," replied Raven dryly a corner of her mouth twitching.

BB didn't notice though as his throat suddenly seemed to have gone dry. "By the way Rae I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Don't call me Rae."

"Ah, right." He pulled his shirt collar. "The point is Victor is planning to ask Bee out and-,"

"Good for Victor."

"Yeah that's exactly what I said! 'Good for you Vic!' I said happily. Not even dreaming that…well to come back to what I was saying."

The sun was making BB's eyes seem a really bright green. For some reason this irritated Raven. "Are you going to blabber all day or ask me whatever it is?"

His cheeks were scarlet as he looked down. "Well since it's a first date and all Vic thought it would be more comfortable if we, you know…,"

"No I _don't _know Garfield."

He winced and sighed. "If you're going to make me say it…he wanted me to double date with him and Raven…you're really the only girl I want to go with."

Her heart was beating at a thousand miles an hour but she couldn't let him see it. She couldn't let him even began to suspect what she feeling. "What about Terra?" That's it. Calm, cool, collected. Just as usual.

"Terra?" His voice was sharp. "We were over a long time ago, you know that. Ever since she and Kitten became friends and she became obsessed with being popular."

"So why do you want to go with me?"

"Because I like you." His blush had faded a little and his voice was frank. "Because you're different and I enjoy talking to you. Because there's something about you that makes me want to know more. Because your eyes are purple and mine are green and they're complementary colours."

She whacked him over the head. "It's purple and yellow you idiot," she muttered. But she smiled anyway and he took that as a 'yes.'

* * *

**Authors Note: **I'd forgotten how nice it was to read your lovely reviews! Thank you so much each and every one of you! Don't worry. This story will definitely be finished. I'm aiming for at least one chapter a week. =D Hope you enjoyed and thanks again! xD


	13. Pieces of Me

Chapter 13: Pieces of Me

Jinx looked at her watch impatiently. In the background couples drifted past her either holding hands or locked at the lips. Making a small sound of disgust Jinx craned her head searching for the flash of red hair that would signal her friend. She soon saw it reaching out with a cry only to find it attached to someone she didn't know at all. "Sorry," she sniffed a bit embarrassed. "Thought you were my friend." About to go away she stopped in shock when the stranger grabbed her wrist.

"Excuse me?" she asked between gritted teeth. "Do you _want _me to pound you into the earth?"

For a moment the guy looked surprised before an easy looking grin crossed his face. "You must be Jinx right?"

Now the eyes narrowed. "And you are?"

"Ryan. Also known as Flash. Also known as Kori's brother."

Expelling a long low breath Jinx stomped her foot hard. "She's trying to set me up! The nerve of that girl!" Pulling her hand away she forced a small smile. "It was very nice to meet you but I'm afraid I'm simply not interested in dating at the moment."

"Whoa! Who said anything about dating? I'm sure we could just be friends."

She raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Me and…you. Friends?" She looked up at his bright red hair and yellow t-shirt. "I don't think so." Turning decidedly she was stopped once again. "What is your problem?"

"I think _I _should be asking that. Come on! It can't hurt to just have a drink can it?"

"It might hurt you more then it hurts me," replied Jinx gratingly.

To her surprise he laughed. "Kori was right. You are something else."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," said Flash suddenly leaning down very close to her. "That I would very much like to get to know you better." She felt a prickle in her hair and a moment later he was gone. Flash indeed she thought reaching up and pulling a long stemmed rose from her hair. A small piece of paper was wrapped around it.

"Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

I'd give you my number

But I'd rather call you."

And despite herself Jinx blushed.

**XOXOXOX**

Kori giggled but pushed a protesting Richard off her none the less. "No we must stop Richard, or we will get carried away."

He nuzzled her neck. "What's wrong with getting carried away?"

"For one thing my brother might walk in again."

"I thought you got rid of him," he whispered now nibbling on her ear.

She took a sharp breath. "Then it could be that spooky butler of yours…,"

"Alfred doesn't usually come into my room." He started to undo her top but she stopped him firmly. "No. I am sorry but I do not want to do anything that we may later regret."

"Regret?" He sat back eyes fading to icy blue once again. "Why would we regret it?"

"Because…," she trailed off unable to find an answer when he was looking at her like that. "Just because," she said finally sitting up.

He shook his head slightly frustrated now. "Kori talk to me."

Her bangs fell into her eyes slightly. "No, you talk to me. Tell me about yourself. I know nothing Richard. I don't even know what happened to your father."

"Another time." He was backing away his face now definitely moody. But she ignored the signs and pressed on. "That is what you always say. Why don't you just open up a bit?"

"I said another time Kori."

"You are always like this. All you ever want is a warm body, am I right? I am not a fool you know. I've heard from girls whom hearts you've broken. Whom you've left behind. You think you can take everything without paying the price. How typical of a rich boy raised with no concern for oth-,"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me damn it!" he screamed horrified to find his eyes were wet.

"Well you know what? I would if you just told me! If you just let me in-,"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he cut her off voice harsh. "You're just like all the rest of your popular, slutty little friends. You'll brag that you got past the famous cold Grayson exterior, that you made me feel something, that you made me tell you stuff I haven't told to bloody anyone and then you'll leave. Well I'm sorry but that's not going to happen! So just get a head start and leave now."

His words hit her like a slap in the face. "W-what?"

"Leave. Get lost. Sayanora! Get the hell out of here. Just GO AWAY!" He was so frustrated. She was just staring at him with those green eyes looking so lost and innocent that he hated her even more. "Why don't you understand? I don't _need_ you in my life. You're pathetic. You're naïve. You think the world is perfect and yet you don't see how you crush people every day. You're just a silly little girl pretending to be something she's not." Each word was coming out of its own accord now like poison dripping from his lips that he just couldn't stop. She wasn't looking at him anymore but soft little whimpers were emerging as she stared at the floor, hair curtaining her face. He didn't know why he was doing this. Didn't know if it was right. Didn't know if he wanted to. But he did it all the same. "And listen hard," he spat. "I never want to see you again. You know why?" _Stop _said a little voice in his head. _Stop before you go too far. _"Because you're worthless. You're just a piece of trash. And I. Hate. You." She dropped to her knees and cradled her head as Richard went inside and slammed his door shut. The bang resounded and echoed around him and for some reason it sounded like a broken heart.

Great, Raven was happy, Bee was happy, Victor was happy, BB was happy, presumably even Jinx and her dear brother were happy, Kitten was probably not happy till she had broken Richard's heart but other then that just when things were going so well for everyone else all _her _dreams crumbled into dust.

She knew she should really be disappointed that she was going to fail Kitten's 'assignment' and be labelled a reject but somehow that didn't matter to her anymore. She had friends, good friends and she was starting to realise that it didn't matter what people like Kitten or Kristina thought of her but more what people she valued thought. And she also began to realise that she definitely valued Richard. "This is so typical," she wailed to herself slugging down more mustard. "I come here to get a fresh start and mess it up anyway."

Still, Richard had no call to say those things. Maybe when he knew the truth but till then…"I can live without him. You can't fall in love with someone in less then a month, At least," Her smile was sad. "You're not supposed to."

**XOXOXOX**

Richard downed another drink angrily ignoring the flirtatious glances he was receiving. Stupid red head. What call did she have to come into his life and ask him things? Things he hadn't told anyone in his whole life. What made her special enough to deserve to know? The alcohol glistened in the dim light reminding him of her eyes. He could have sworn they were about to overflow when he last saw her. "Fuck it all," he said wearily burying his head in his arms. "Why the hell do I like her so much? Sure she's pretty but there are heaps of pretty girls. Sure she's kind but there are other kind girls too. Sure she's innocent and sweet and gorgeous and fun but…oh shit," he said again. Slamming down a hundred dollar bill on the counter he walked out to get his motorbike. He needed to talk to someone.


	14. I'll Say I'm Sorry, You Say You Love Me

Chapter 14: I'll Say I'm Sorry…If You Say You Love Me

Richard paced around the study uncertainly. He was still not sure if this was the best thing to do, if this was the best person to talk to but really when it came right down to it; he didn't have anyone else. Finally the door opened slightly as a young blonde woman exited. A deep voice beckoned him in and taking a deep breath he walked into Bruce Wayne's office.

"So Richard, do what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

He shrugged looking around. It had been years since he had been in here but he didn't think one thing had changed. The same paintings hung on the wall, the same large mahogany desk with its fancy engravings stood before him, heck even the same paperweight was on the table! Finally not meeting his benefactor's eyes he slouched down in the nearest chair. Bruce sighed impatiently before checking the clock. "Look I do think it is important for us to talk Richard but you have to understand coming in, in the middle of office hours no less, is hardly acceptable. Even for you."

Richard ignored him and waved his hand round the room. "Don't you get tired of never changing your décor?"

Surprised Bruce looked up. "It never really crossed my mind. This is my work place not a decorating parlour."

"So you don't get tired of staring at that same painting every day of your life?"

"That painting cost $200,000."

Richard huffed. "Whatever."

For a minute Bruce stared at the sullen boy in front of him then he steepled his fingers. "This isn't really about my decorating choice is it Richard?"

No answer.

"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" Just then one of the three phones started beeping like crazy, green lights flashing and whirring. Bruce glanced at it and then dropped it into the waste paper basket. "Go on now. No interruptions."

For a moment Richard eyed the phone and then his guardian. He was quite handsome he decided. No doubt he had girl problems when he was younger. His eyes fell on a picture of a tall, black-haired women standing with her arms around him and smiled. Maybe he still did. So gearing up he met Bruce Wayne's steady gaze and spilled.

**XOXOXOX**

Bee sat in the car directing a grinning Victor to her home. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?" she asked shaking her head in amusement.

"Come on! You can't say you didn't have a good time."

"I could…," Victor's look turned incredulous. "…but I'd be lying." Bee smiled at him almost feeling shy. It was strange feeling this way again. She hadn't gone out on a date for so long much less really enjoyed flirting with a guy. "Do you think next time it could be just us two?"

"So there's definitely going to be a next time right?"

Bee stopped and laughed. "For some crazy reason I like you Victor. I really do. So as long as you don't start acting like a jerk I'd love to go out with you."

He looked injured. "Since when have I acted like a jerk? I really think that I'm a perfect gentleman."

Bee bit her lip not sure if this was the time to bring up Jinx and so called 'Sera.' Finally deciding not to spoil the mood she whacked him gently over the head. "A perfect gentleman would learn to be more modest."

Victor rubbed the spot and pointed at the purse. "That thing is dangerous. You're lucky that I'm not easily offended." Before she could say anything he climbed out of the car and opened her door. "I thought I should walk you up." Bee's eyes twinkled though her heart was starting to beat slightly faster then normal. "That's nice of you."

There was silence apart from the silent crunch of gravel under their feet as they reached Bee's door. "Well," said Victor his foot moving awkwardly up and down. "I had a wonderful time tonight Bee with you…and Gar and Raven of course! But mainly you, cos you were really who I wanted to go with, and I just invited the others cos I was nervous, and next time when we go out I know I'm going to mess it all up, but you said you had a good time too so I can't be that bad, and I know I'm blabbering which isn't very impressive and all, but it tends to happen when I get nervous, not that I'm nervous cos there's nothing to be nervous about, even though you're right there, and looking really pretty and-,"

Bee's eyes twinkled up at him. "Victor?"

"Huh?"

"Just shut up." And so saying she pulled him in for a kiss.

**XOXOXOX**

Raven sipped a cup of coffee moodily staring at the young girl on stage. The poem she was reciting was quite pretty, if a little too childish for her taste.

_Rose petals on the ground_

_In the middle of November_

Garfield had brought her roses last night, which was quite sweet of him. It wasn't as if they were really going out. It had just been to help out a friend. Though Raven had a feeling her heart shouldn't have been beating quite so fast every time her arm had brushed his. That friends shouldn't be sneaking glances at each other in the movie theatre. That friends didn't blush whenever they saw other couples holding hands.

_And I remember you said_

_I love you_

_Without speaking a word_

She had been dropped off first. Gar had offered to walk her to her door but she had refused. She didn't want to hear what he might have to say when he got there. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face that look in his eyes yet.

_And I cried_

_Because this was so beautiful_

_And I was so scared_

She wondered sometimes if anything like this could even be possible. She had never been happy before. Truly, fully, warmly happy. It had always seemed to her that if something good happened, something bad had to happen as well.

_And you said_

_Don't worry_

_I'm here_

But now something good was happening. He was here in her café, which he really shouldn't be, because how did he know she was here in the first place? And why didn't she mind more? Now he was walking towards her like that, looking as if he needed to say something so important and this time she needed to hear it too.

_I'll always be here_

And when he hugged her she didn't push him away. Because he was a friend now. And…maybe something a little more. But they'd work that out slowly.

_And I believed you_

And if she could trust Kori maybe she could trust Garfield too. And maybe being sad all these years was why she deserved to be so inexplicably happy now.

_Because I'm a fool_

_And I'm in love_

That's why she smiled when he took her hand and led her out of the dark café to the park. Why she could let herself laugh a little for the first time when he pushed her on the swing…and then tripped over in that typical BB way. When he gave her a rose he'd been hiding in his pocket.

_And as long you're next to me_

_I can believe_

_I will believe_

_I __**have**__ to believe_

And in the evening when she headed home, the rose tucked into her dark hair and her hand held firmly in his, she thought for the first time…that maybe everything would turn out all right after all.

_That there will always be rose petals_

_On the ground_

_In the middle of November_

**XOXOXOX**

The motorbike hummed quietly before Richard turned off the engine. For a minute he stared up at square of light coming from a few floors up. Someone up there he thought could be having just as many problems as he was. It wasn't like he was the worst off in the world.

Just then a silhouette appeared to close the curtains, closely followed by another who wrapped his arms around her while she shut off the scene from prying eyes. Richard sighed. Well maybe that couple wasn't the prime example. It was just then that he noticed the ivy growing on the side of the building. Thick and sturdy it looked as if it was begging to be climbed. But…Kori lived on the 12th floor…Shaking his head Richard slung the bag of chocolates over his shoulder and began to climb.

Kori brushed her hair absentmindedly as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. For a second she could almost imagine it was Richard staring back at her. It unnerved her how clearly she could picture his face, his icy blue eyes, the black spiked hair that hung over his forehead, the smirk he gave her when he was teasing her…in fact she could almost hear him calling her!

"Kori? Kori, Kori! Open the door will you damn it?" Starting out of her reverie she realised that it was indeed Richard calling her. But there was no way he could be on her…balcony? Pulling on the cord, she pushed open the glass doors staring at the boy in front of her.

"Richard? Why are you standing outside my room? And how in the world did you get up here?"

Blushing a little, he looked past her before roughly pushing the box into her hands. "This is for you."

Raising an eyebrow, she opened the card that was attached. It was simply written and so to the point she felt herself smiling in spite of her feelings.

_Sorry. _

_Richard_

_P.S... xx_

She looked up at him and crossed her arms expectantly. He glared back until finally he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "I shouldn't have shouted at you ok?" he said wrapping his arms around her. "I just lost my temper that's all."

Kori nuzzled into his jacket, smelling a faint scent of cologne and alcohol. "You hurt me though."

For once Richard's eyes softened. "I know. That's why," he stroked her hair. "That's why I came up here. I wanted to make it up to you."

Kori bit her lip nervously and then stood on tiptoe to give him a light peck on the lips. "You're forgiven," she decided. "If you promise to take me out to dinner tomorrow. The works! You, me, flowers-,"

"Maybe a bit too much to drink," he added jokingly, eyes twinkling from her kiss.

She shoved him back laughing. "No, none of that. But I don't know, if you keep me in a good mood tomorrow there's no telling what could happen." His eyes darkened and he moved forwards but she held him back. "Nope. Not till tomorrow." She skipped inside and then peeked out. "Sweet dreams Richard." He nodded and gripped onto the ivy. "And Richard?"

He glanced up again.

"Thank you."

**XOXOXOX**

Jinx sipped her coffee slowly gazing unashamedly at the boy in front of her. To his credit he stared right back. "So if you're not going out with me because of Kori…why are you?"

"Because you're interesting," an eyebrow quirked, "and pretty and probably a really good kisser too-OW! Hey! Those were all compliments!

Jinx hid a smile and pulled on her pigtails. "You're such a moron."

"But I'm lovable right?"

"Whatever."

"Since that's not technically a no, it must be a yes which means," He scooted his chair over to hers. "You _like_ me."

Despite herself the teenager blushed before punching him in the arm. "Don't be stupid." Flash leaned back looking pleased with himself before he found a pale hand tugging on his sleeve. He gave her a questioning smile noticing that she actually had really pretty eyes…and her lips…well…she probably would be an amazing kisser…

There was the nasty sound of tearing fabric and a slightly guilty Jinx held up part of his sleeve. "Um, sorry. You were kind of spacing out."

Flash shrugged. "Don't worry I've got heaps more at home." He 'flashed' her a wolfish grin. "You can come see if you like."

Despite herself Jinx smiled again. "If you're lucky, maybe some other time."

**XOXOXOX**

Kitten stared at Terra and Jinx nastily. "Why are you two looking so happy?" she asked angrily.

Jinx stared back at her stonily. "What it's against the law to be happy now?" Terra though still too subdued to argue nodded slightly. Kitten scowled in return. "You have no right to be happy when _your _plan," she pointed an accusing finger at Jinx, "Is falling to bits. In fact it's perfectly true to say that all of this mess is _your _fault."

Terra perked up a little. "What mess exactly?"

Kitten whirled on her, blonde hair flipping perfectly over her shoulder. "_What mess? WHAT MESS? _What do you think you stupid, anorexic girl! Our perfect little Kori has not only succeeded in getting Richard to fall for her, she's head over heels as well! Not only will she probably back out of the bet but she'll have Richard too! This is not what I wanted AT ALL!" Breathless she stared at the two girls in front of her expecting some sort of reaction, perhaps even a hug or two but both of them just stared at her helplessly. "Sorry Kitten," replied Jinx smoothly. "There's really nothing we can do here." Without a word she walked out of the room, an apologetic Terra shrugging and following her.

Kitten watched shell shocked and hurt as the only two people she had ever considered friends walked away from her.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So this chapter is a bit choppy with all the scene changes but I wanted to get all the couple's in. Quite a happy chapter though to make up for last time. Also the poem is obviously not that fantastic but I hope you guys can roll with it. Thank you for the reviews! They are as good as a big bar of chocolate to me. And if anyone is interested there are 4 more chapters after this. So it shouldn't drag on too long =P

Till next time. =)

Crystal


	15. A Date to Remember

Chapter 15: A Date to Remember

Kori laughed as the merry-go-round twirled slowly and a disgruntled Richard held onto his pony's neck. "What is wrong Dick?" asked Kori teasingly. "You are not finding this fun?"

Richard smiled grimly. "I think all the pink on this pony is getting to me." As the ride finally ground to a halt he jumped off and held up his hand. "How about we go get something to eat hmm Kori?"

A loud rumble was heard and Kori blushed in agreement. "I think some food would be quite nice," she answered smiling at the fact that he hadn't let go of her hand. They wandered to one of the nearby stalls buying some candy floss on the way before stopping at a hotdog stand. "What is this 'hot' 'dog' that they are selling?" asked Kori puzzled. "It's not truly dog is it?"

Richard stared at her for a minute before bursting out laughing. "You don't know what a hot dog is?" he managed in between chuckles.

Kori's eyes froze up. "I didn't realise my question merited such amusement." Turning she began to walk away when Richard grabbed her arm.

"Wait Kori, you know I didn't mean it like that. It was just cute that's all." He grabbed two hot dogs from the stand, broke off a piece and pushed it in her mouth before she could reply. "There just see if you can be angry with me after eating that."

Kori's mouth chewed furiously but just before she could snap at him her taste buds registered the new sensation they were receiving. "Oh my…" she trailed off, snatching the rest of the hot dog and finishing it off so quickly even Richard was surprised.

"So," he said after watching her lick her lips satisfied. "I take it you like it then?"

She looped her arm through his. "For introducing me to such a wonderful culinary achievement I forgive you. But I have to ask, now what?"

Richard brought her in closer for a hug. "Kori you haven't even began the 'Dating Richard Grayson Experience.' We're just getting started."

His girlfriend raised an eyebrow dryly. "A little boastful aren't we?"

But Richard's reply was lost as he pulled her along behind him. Before the evening was up Kori had been the target of a slime monster in the haunted house, a slightly seasick girl on the pirate ship, an extremely satisfied one in the Tunnel of Love and now with slight apprehension she was approaching the Ferris Wheel for what Richard assured her was the best part of the date.

"I am a little scared of heights to tell the truth," said Kori shakily as she eyed the tiny baskets. "And this wheel seems to go up a long way."

"You said you liked standing on top of the Eiffel Tower!" laughed Richard.

"Well yes, because that didn't seem like it would blow over in the wind," huffed Kori good-naturedly.

Richard took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'll take care of you," His eyes were warm. "You can trust me."

Kori felt her heart skip a beat. "Thank you," she replied softly. Climbing into the basket behind Richard she settled herself on the seat, watching nervously as it swung slightly in the breeze. Casting another glance at Richard she laid her head on shoulder and relaxed as the wheel began to move. "I actually quite like watching the sky. In the day it is filled with clouds and at night…," she sighed dreamily. "At night it is filled with stars." Richard gave her an affectionate glance before clearing his throat.

"Kori," began Richard slightly nervously.

"Mm?"

"There's a reason I wanted to go on the wheel with you."

Kori's head whipped around jokingly. "Are you breaking up with me? Because if you are, doing it 50 feet in the air is never a good idea." Richard shook his head and his solemn face surprised her. "What is wrong?"

"I wanted to talk to you about our fight the other day-,"

Kori cut him off quickly. "No! I was completely out of bounds. I should never have asked you such personal questions. You will tell me when you are ready Richard and I believe that."

Richard put a finger to her lips. "I…I care about you Kori. I want you to know this." With down turned eyes he told Kori about his childhood. Her eyes widened as she heard about his parent's murder and filled with tears when he told her about how lonely he was, how scared, how misunderstood. She laid a warm hand on his knee when he stopped. "I never knew."

"It's not something I enjoy talking about."

Biting her lip Kori took his face in her hands. "If it helps Richard it means the world that you told that to me."

They were at the top of the Ferris wheel now and the dark haired boy smiled. "You mean the world to me. Look at the sky Kori." Curiously she turned around, just in time to see a burst of gold and red and green fill the night. Letters formed among the sparkles.

'_For my lucky Star. I love you Kori.'_

Kori was dumbstruck. As the 'oohs' and 'awws' of other fairgoers filled the air she looked at Richard with shining eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asked. She stared at him still speechless. He smirked slightly in return. "I was hoping you would feel that way." He leaned in to kiss her, and though Kori responded with every ounce of passion she had, she hoped Richard wouldn't taste the shame in her kiss.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Kitten watched the boy next to her prattle on uninterestedly. What a bore. You'd think there would be someone better to spend a Saturday night with. Not even noticing her obvious disdain the boy dragged them over to the Ferris wheel determined to do something romantic for the petite blonde. Kitten yawned and was just about to excuse herself when she noticed the fireworks in the sky. Or more specifically the words in the sky. Her breathing seemed to go haywire. She had no doubt who that message was for. Craning her head back she managed to catch a glimpse of what looked like red hair in the top carriage, intertwined tightly with a boy. Her fingernails clenched furiously into her free palm and she felt her eyes go hot. No. This was not happening. She was Kitten. She could make this work to her advantage. Desperate she turned around and pushed some money into the boy's hand. "Go have some fun," she said distractedly. "I need to go." The boy gaped after her trying to figure out what he had done wrong while Kitten grabbed her cell phone and dialled first Terra then Jinx. Her message was clear. She needed them both to meet her ASAP. And whatever happened, it wasn't going to be pretty.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Roy laughed as Terra ducked her head down, squealed and clung onto him tightly. There was nothing better then this feeling. He knew he was a bit of a daredevil, he had even been called crazy by a few of his friends but hey what could he say? He felt the need for speed. Of course sharing it with a cute girl was just an added bonus. When they finally came to a stop in front of a McDonalds he braked abruptly before turning to face his passenger. "So what do you say? Think I'm an expert driver or what?"

She stepped off the motorbike on wobbling legs. "_I _think you're nuts. There's no way I'm getting on anything that moves with you ever again. I bet you'd make even the Ferris wheel scary!"

He held up his hands defensively. "Jeez I'm not that bad. Besides you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it at least a little bit?"

Terra finished adjusting her windswept hair and pulled down her shirt pretending to ignore his wandering eyes. Looking up she raised an eyebrow before cracking a small grin. "All right. I enjoyed it a teensy bit. Like so miniscule you wouldn't even believe."

"There you go. Once you do it a couple more times, you won't even remember being scared."

"Oh I don't know," said Terra dryly as they walked inside. "I think I'll always have a fear of BEING KILLED."

"Such a drama queen," laughed Roy. They stood at the counter, staring at the pictures of the foods that were so deliciously ungood for you. Licking his lips Roy ordered his favourite meal before turning to Terra. "So what'll you have?"

Surprised the blonde stared at him. "Me? Oh it's ok I'm not really hungry."

Roy eyed her stick thin frame and frowned. "You've got to have something. I won't feel comfortable stuffing my face in front of you unless you're stuffing too."

Looking uncomfortable Terra pointed to a small salad. "That'll be fine then." Roy gave the salad an incredulous look before turning to the counter lady. "Sorry. Can you make it two of what I'm having? Oh and if you have any doughnuts could you throw them in too?" Terra made a stifled sound somewhere in her throat. The lady pushed the tray across the counter to Roy who grabbed it and pulled Terra to a table. "Now," he demanded. "You're going to eat."

"I told you already," mumbled Terra mutinously. "I'm not hungry. And I don't need to be force fed like a baby."

A spark of anger entered Roy's eyes. "You do if you're starving yourself! What are you trying to prove? That it's fashionable to not eat?"

"I'm not trying to _prove _anything!" said Terra equally angry now. "I'm just not feeling hungry! What's your problem with that?"

"My problem is I don't like seeing you so skinny!"

Terra gasped. "So now I'm too skinny huh? What is it with you people? One minute people say that you're too fat, the next they say you're too smart and then they say you're too skinny. What the hell do they want? Why can't they just leave me the hell alone?"

"Because obviously you're gullible enough to take their advice!"

"Why can't you just shut up and drop it Roy?"

"BECAUSE TERRA I FUCKIN CARE ABOUT YOU OK?" Roy shouted finally losing his cool. "Is that a good enough reason?" For a minute there was silence as Terra sat staring at him stunned. Then a single tear ran down her cheek. Ignoring the stares of the store's other customers she allowed herself to be wrapped up in Roy's hug, she allowed herself to let go and for once to stop pretending to be something she wasn't. Because now she knew Roy would like her either way.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, was just cleaning up stuff on my computer and realised I never finished publishing this story even though I'd already written it all out, which seems a little unfair to you guys. So I'm just going to put all the chapters up now. I wrote this when I was quite young and it makes me cringe a little to read it, but it could be worse =P And I'm glad some of you enjoy it. Thanks for reading! Even though I'm older I'm pretty sure there's still a glutton for reviews in me somewhere so feel free to review as well. Thank you!


	16. Broken

Chapter 16: Broken

"This is it." Kitten slammed her hand down on the table. "My plan is completely wrecked. And I don't care how happy-dappy Kori has made you all. _I'm _the one who got you where you are today in this school. Let me just remind you where you'd be without me. Terra, you'd be that backstabbing bitch that no one likes, and Jinx you'd be the misfit that got dumped. But now," Kitten smiled sweetly. "You're two of the most popular girls in school. Did that happen because of Kori?" Terra and Jinx glanced quickly at each other and nodded. Kitten too caught up in her rant did not notice the gesture. "Of course not! It was because of me! I worked myself to death to get you where you are and you owe it to me, to help me." Jinx stepped forward but for once Terra stood up instead.

"Actually Kitten we don't owe you anything. Ever since you've known us, you've walked all over us, treated us like dirt, made us feel so inferior until we –until I– could never feel happy with myself anymore. These days' things have changed. And Kori has started those changes. I think she's the one we owe something to."

Kitten's eyes widened in shock but then Jinx rose as well. "You're right Kitten, Kori has made us feel happy, and that counts for a whole lot more then being popular in school. We're not with you anymore. It's over."

The two girls started to leave before Kitten pointed a shaking, manicured finger at both of them. "If you walk out that door," she stammered. "If you leave now, you can never, _never, _come back here again. I'm w-warning you. It'll be the end."

Jinx looked a little sad. "I guess this is the end then Kitten."

Terra held out a hand. "Let's not part as enemies."

Kitten's eyes were wild and without a word she slapped Terra's hands away. "You'll regret this!" she screamed trying her best to control her sobs and failing. "You are both going to regret this so much." Tears falling like a waterfall Kitten disappeared up her marble staircase, knocking over her mother's favourite vase in the process.

Terra and Jinx winced at the sound of breaking glass. Why were expensive things always so fragile?

**OXOXOXOXO**

Richard turned to her frustrated. "Look Kitten, I've never cared about you. Not once. Yeah sure we got carried away that night but you know it's what you wanted. You're the one who plied me with alcohol. You're the one who wanted a sex buddy for the night. You got what you wanted and you had no right to expect anything more."

Kitten gasped angrily. "How dare you! I'll let you know Mr. Grayson that no one becomes pregnant by themselves."

"I offered to pay didn't I?"

"You think you could have resolved it by paying?" she screeched back. "You idiot! Do you have any idea the shit I got into with my parents? How long I had to think about that stupid abortion? How my reputation at school was ruined an-,"

Richard sneered. "It's all about you isn't it Kitten? You have the nerve to stand there and scream at me like it's my fault, like your life is one blimmin' soap opera when the only thing that was ruined was your 'reputation.' The only thing you care about is yourself and forgive me for liking someone that's not like that."

Kitten wiped away her tears angrily finally letting go of her ace. "Oh you think so do you Grayson? You think little Miss Anders is that perfect?"

"Whatever. I don't need to listen to this."

"Actually Grayson you do. Do you think Kori likes you? Did you perhaps hope that she might even _love _you?" She laughed nastily. "Yeah right. The only reason she got with you was because of me. Because I wanted my revenge and she wanted to be popular. You've been her little plaything all along. But now you know the truth. 'I just wanted to get to know you better Richard.'" Kitten spat on the floor. "Don't make me sick."

Richard felt the bile rising in his throat, shaking his head he backed away. "You're lying. You're just a spiteful little want-to-be liar."

"I'm sorry Richard," said Kitten immediately switching to a sweet voice. "I know how it feels to be cheated by someone you care about." Still shaking his head Richard sank into a chair. "But forget about her Richie-poo. I'm here. I've always been here." Hesitantly she brushed the hair off his face and he didn't push her away. He felt so numb like everything that was happening was happening to someone else. He didn't care who it was anymore, he just needed somebody. Kitten kissed him lightly, fingers quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Pulling him up, she led him towards the bed still kissing and nipping, smiling at his unresisting body. Unbuckling his belt and throwing it aside she knelt over him removing her blouse. "Don't worry Richard. I can make you forget everything."

**OXOXOXOXO**

Kori smiled holding Richard's jacket and a meticulously wrapped present. Yesterday had been amazing. She couldn't even remember the last time she had, had so much fun. And then at the end…that kiss. Kori didn't know when it happened or even how it was possible but she was sure she was falling hard for Mr. Grayson and the best thing was she didn't even care. "I'll just have to go to Kitten tomorrow and tell her the bet is off," thought Kori decidedly. "Losing Richard is not worth being popular or fitting in. In fact," she paused and smiled thinking of her various new friends. "I think I fit in pretty well already."

She stopped outside the door to his room. His butler hadn't been there that day, but the doors were open and she was sure Richard wouldn't mind her coming in. Until now she hadn't even expected that he would have other company. Hearing the noises from Richard's room her eyes widened. It certainly sounded like he had company, some very entertaining and talented company from what she could tell. Eyes stinging Kori turned to leave before a muffled moan of '_Kitten_' reached her ears. Shocked she whirled around and threw open the door. A completely unconcerned Richard glanced back at her. "Richard…what is happening…" She tried to take in the scene in front of her. "I don't understand…" Her eyes were filling with tears no matter how hard she tried to prevent it. He turned away from her coolly. "You don't need to. Just get lost Anders. If you can't see I'm a bit busy." Kori backed away.

Kitten's voice floated out the door. "You tell her Richie-Poo."

Shaking her head, heart pounding so hard in her chest, it hurt she ran out of the mansion. Wiping her streaming eyes she threw the jacket and present on the ground. "Kori Anders," she sobbed to herself. "You are officially the world's biggest idiot."

**OXOXOXOXO**

Terra switched off her cell phone anxiously. "Jinx…she's not picking up. And this is the fifth time I've called her today. Maybe we should go check on her."

Jinx looked at the clothes she was picking out longingly. "I did kinda have a date."

Terra narrowed her eyes at Jinx. "May I remind you that you are going out with Kori's _brother_? I don't think he'd appreciate it if you didn't care enough to make sure she was ok either. Besides she's our friend Jinx! And friends look out for friends."

Jinx pulled out her car keys and grabbed Terra's hand. "All right, all right. Stop lecturing and let's go." Terra hesitated again. "Now what?"

"I think we should call Raven and Bee as well. After all they've taken better care of her then we have."

Jinx sighed. "Call them then. But can we get a move on and leave? If Kori is in trouble we're not helping her by standing here and chatting."

The blonde girl gave Jinx an affectionate hug. "You know underneath your 'I-don't-give-a-damn' exterior you really are one big softie, you know that?"

"Idiot," replied Jinx but she returned the hug anyway

* * *

**Author's Note: **Man I didn't want to put these in every chapter but just reading over this, I realised Richard did screw over Kitten pretty badly. Just wanted to let you know I do not endorse his actions. He should have taken more responsibility than offering to "pay." Obviously I was younger and naive when I wrote this. But that being said Kitten is the villain of the story so feel free to keep hating her. R&R please guys! Thank youuu.


	17. Forgiveness

Chapter 17: Forgiveness

Kori looked up at the crowd of people around her. Terra and Jinx had told her about Kitten's explosion earlier. Well now she knew _why_ Richard was mad but it didn't really stop it from hurting inside. She knew she had made a mistake but was this really how it was supposed to end? Was she supposed to just let go of Richard and move on? Her friends didn't seem to think so.

"Look Kor you did something wrong, no doubt about it but you don't just leave things hanging like this. If you don't sort this out with him now, you'll wish you did in the future." Bee's eyes were serious. "You shouldn't keep secrets when you're going out. It's about trust." Beside her Cy shifted uncomfortably.

Raven interjected as well. "Richard cares about you Kori. Even someone like tofu boy here can see that." A muffled "Hey!" from BB. "The point is even if you don't think you can win him back, you are not going to just let Kitten get away with this! Kori what have you told me all along? You've got to stand up for yourself."

Terra stepped forward awkwardly. "Sometimes people do things that really, really hurt someone. And then later they realise how stupid they've been and what they've lost. But that doesn't make it the end; it's only the end when you say so."

Raven glanced up at her and pursed her lips. "I guess either way you have to move on." Looking at Terra she managed a small smile. "But how you move on is up to you."

Jinx grinned. "Kori…go show Kitten what you're made of."

**OXOXOXOXO**

Richard sat in his room, his head sore from the alcohol last night and his body sore from the vigorous training regime he'd put himself through that morning. His blue eyes were covered again by his old black shades, almost forgotten after he had met Kori. But he didn't trust anyone to see what was in his eyes now. He was scared they'd see how low 'the' Richard Grayson had been brought, he was scared they'd see how much he actually _cared _and most of all he was scared that Kori would see that he had been hurt. He wasn't meant to be hurt. He could protect himself; he could mask his feelings and his emotions. But she had broken though and he could never let her see that. He would never let her think for a minute that she knew him or how he felt. Because she didn't. She didn't. She _couldn't_.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Kori's eyes glowed with fury as she saw Kitten sitting there smugly an arm around an unresisting Richard's shoulders. Kori had spent her whole life being walked over. First her sister had used and manipulated her, and now this blonde girl had decided to ruin her life. And like _hell _was she going to sit here and let this happen to her again. There was a point where being nice and standing up for yourself became a choice. And Kori had made it.

Kitten looked up blue eyes sparkling at Kori. "Oh it's you." She squeezed Richard's shoulder in sympathy. "I think you better leave now you little slut," she added still smiling poisonously. "My boyfriend doesn't want to see you. To be truthful neither would I if you had done something like that to me." Kori shook her head. Her eyes felt like they were burning at Richard's ignorance and her heart was beating too fast to be healthy but she was not backing down.

"You are a filthy hypocrite to call me a slut Kitten when it was your antics that started this mess in the first place."

Richard stiffened and Kitten flinched. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"How can you sit there and say that? How can you ruin someone's life and feel so happy about it?"

"It was your own fault. I didn't make you do anything." The blonde sneered at her. "If you're weaker then I am, how am I to blame?"

'_SLAP'_

The cafeteria fell silent as a furious Kori drew back her hand from a shocked Queen Bee's face. "I am not weaker then you! I have friends that care about me, I have people who like me for who I am and not my money or…or…because I pay them to or control their lives like some sort of sick puppeteer. And let me tell you something else," continued Kori stepping closer and blocking off Kitten's reply. "You may rule over this school and you may rule over the students but you can NEVER rule over me. I am not your toy and I refuse to be part of this system you've created of judging people. Do you know what I think? I think you should be called a…," searching a mind for a suitable insult her eyes lit up, "A female dog instead of a Kitten. Because that's what you truly are. And maybe that's why no one likes you." About to turn away Kori paused and turned back to meet Richard's cool stare. "And Richard? I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. Playing with your feelings, with _anyone's _feelings," she directed a glare at Kitten, "Is wrong. And all I can do is apologise and say I made a mistake. But please, even if you can never forgive me Richard, don't waste your time on her. Don't give yourself to someone who doesn't care about you Richard…when there are so many people who do." Letting her long red hair curtain her face she walked away proudly, not allowing herself to break down till no one could see her.

As soon as Kori left, the entire cafeteria, with the exception of a few like Raven, burst into noise. A stoic Richard stood up shrugging off a wailing Kitten's arm. "Did you see how she slapped me Richie-poo? Did you see that? Huh?"

"Obviously. I was right here after all." His tone was short and clipped not hiding his annoyance. But Kitten was desperate.

"I thought we had something Richie!" Her voice rose an octave as tears started to fall from her eyes. "I thought you cared about me."

He removed his shades and stared at her incredulously. "Kitten, I never have."

"Then why did you sleep with me?" Her screech was so loud that the boy actually had to rub his ears.

"I slept with you because I was…," He searched for a word that didn't make him sound vulnerable and gave up. "Sex isn't love Kitten. And what you feel for me isn't love either. So give up and move on." Slipping his shades back on, he followed Kori out of the cafeteria.

BB who had been watching all this with an eager eye turned to Raven excitedly. "It's almost as good as a soap opera isn't it Rae?"

"I live for the drama," she replied voice as dry as ever.

Scratching his head shyly BB grinned. "Well that's good because you know, I'm a really dramatic guy and all, I could probably pull something like this off-,"

Raven's head snapped up. "Garfield if you ever, _ever _start acting like Grayson I will dump you faster then you can say 'expired tofu.'"

It was a minute before she realised what she said.

It was two minutes before she blushed.

It was three minutes before a smirking BB had kissed her on the cheek with a husky, "I weren't aware we were going out but if you say so-," and damn it since when could that boy sound sexy?

It was four minutes later that she realised she should've gone spastic and thrown him into the wall.

And it was after five minutes when she found she didn't want to.

Bee had watched the scene with folded arms and shuttered eyes. A glance back to the blushing boy behind her showed that he was a lot more uncomfortable then he wanted to let on. Smiling slyly she sauntered back to him, throwing a casual arm around his shoulders. "Is something wrong Victor?"

He didn't meet her eyes when he answered. "I think there's something I should tell you."

"Go on then."

His gaze flickered. "But I don't want to hurt you."

Putting a gently but firm hand on his face Bee made him look at her. "Victor the only thing that will really hurt me is if you don't tell me the truth. People have lied to me before. People have _hurt _me before-,"

"I'll kill them-," he began eyes blazing but Bee waved away his protectiveness impatiently.

"I can take care of myself, as long as I know I can trust you."

Victor nodded reluctantly. "Well I just wanted you to know that last year Jinx and I kind of had a…thing…and it was going pretty good, but then this new girl Sera transferred here and she was really," Unable to say it he started to make motions with his hands hoping Bee wouldn't hurt him. She raised an eyebrow. He stopped.

"Anyway one day I got a bit drunk and I got carried away." Sighing he slumped his shoulders. "Jinx saw me. She was really…cut up about it. We broke up after that but she's never forgiven me."

"So why are you telling me all this now?"

"Because I want us to have a fresh start. I don't want you finding out things like this and feeling like I've lied to you because I never want to lie to someone I care about again. Jinx and I, we wouldn't have worked but at least we could've been friends. I'm not going to make that mistake again Bee. Not with you."

Inside she was smiling so much she thought she would explode but she kept her face impassive. "Victor if Richard manages to forgive Kori I guess I'll take a chance on you."

The beginning of his smile dropped off his face. "And if he doesn't?"

Bee smirked. "Don't worry big boy. He will."

Richard strode down the corridors searching for a glimpse of the red haired, long legged girl. He wasn't sure what he'd say to her if he found her but the last thing he needed was her disappearing on him and leaving everything unresolved. She had come into his life and turned everything completely upside down. She was the opposite of everything he'd ever though he'd be attracted to (personality wise at least) and now she had basically betrayed him and ripped his heart out. The thing was though, when he'd looked in her eyes this morning he had felt as if he had ripped her heart out too. He didn't know if she loved him, didn't know if this was worth it, didn't know what this strange feeling was that would rise up in him and block out all his common sense…but that was the crux of the whole matter. _He didn't know. _

And he definitely intended to find out.


	18. An End and a Beginning

Chapter 18: An End and a Beginning

He knew where she'd be. He found it slightly scary that he already knew her so well but at the same time faintly reassuring. She may have lied to him but that didn't change the fact that he had still found out about her. There were truths in the darkness he was sure and her apology had seemed genuine enough. Maybe he should forgive her. But not without a good chat first.

Kori watched the clouds float across the sky distantly. It was such a beautiful day. It wasn't a day to feel depressed or to say such horrible things to people, but deep down Kori knew she had made the right decision. "At least I cannot tell myself I didn't try," she said to herself sadly.

"And who's to say you haven't succeeded?" asked Richard sitting down and stretching out beside her.

"Richard!" Kori's cheeks turned bright red. "I…that is to say…I didn't know you came up here…," she finished stumbling.

He gave her a half smile. "Well I knew you would. Remember that night on the Ferris Wheel?"

Kori felt her heart break a little more. "Please Richard, I…" she faltered. "I have hurt you so much." A tear dripped down her cheek. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am."

There was silence for a while until Richard looked up. Removing his shades he looked at Kori. "Did you really mean what you said back there?"

"I meant everything I said," said Kori sincerely. "But which part are you referring to?"

"The part where you said…," his voice dropped. He was taking a gamble here. "…you said you cared about me." There was no reply. His stomach plummeted. Not meeting her gaze he started to get up when a small hand pulled him back down. Startled he looked into her eyes. They were shining. Shining with so much emotion he found it hard to breathe all of a sudden. "Richard," said Kori voice perfectly clear. "Richard, _I love you_."

It was like everything that had happened before was a bad dream. Kori was here, sitting next to him, on the roof of the school, and she…she loved him. He thought his eyes were slightly wet as he kissed her, kissed her so hard he wasn't sure where she ended and he began. When they finally broke apart he smiled. "Yeah. Me too I think."

And for Kori that was a pretty good start.

**OXOXOXOXO**

"It's good to see you've settled in here Kori," said her teacher with a smile. "And I've marked your English assignment. It's a little unorthodox but I showed it to the other teachers. They agreed that it was very…touching lets say."

"I cannot take full credit for it. Everyone contributed," said Kori joyfully.

"Of course. That is why I had to fail you." Kori's eyes widened. "But don't worry, you still have time to submit me a proper assignment. As for your first one I am happy to tell you that it has won our schools' annual writer's prize. I'm sure you _and _all your friends can think of something to do with the prize money."

Kori laughed excitedly. "I'm not sure that we are in need of anything right now Miss, but I'm sure they will be very glad."

"Good, good." Before Kori could go Miss Gray beckoned her down. "I also wanted to say, well done for putting that Kitten in her place. It was about time someone had the guts to do it." Kori hid her smile nodding. "Of course since I'm a completely unbiased teacher I never said that," she said eyes back on her marking. Giggling Kori walked back to her seat, her English assignment still firmly in her hands. "Who knew everyone would get a happy ending?" she thought reading the quotes that had made hers and Raven's assignment.

A Blonde and a Redhead

"_I'm a flirt. I'll admit it straight off without a care in the world. But there's this thing about flirting. When you don't care about someone it's no trouble at all, but when you do (care I mean) you find you don't do a single thing right. I hope Terra likes a bumbling idiot."_

"He's a big, red haired, blue eyed flirt. But he's lovable and I need that."

A Rebel and a Rule

"_I'm going to make it my top prerogative of the year to make her laugh."_

"I don't know if I can let go of something I've held onto for so long. But I think, for his sake, I can give it a try."

A Challenge and a Winner

"_I've made bad decisions before and some bad choices. But when I look at Bee I know I'm making the right choice and that's all there is to it."_

"He made me keep my promise. Not that I really mind."

A Question and an Answer

"_It might be a step forward and two steps back but I can live with that. Because I want to know her better. I want to know about her life and her feelings and about her. And the first time she says 'I love you' I'll know I succeeded."_

"He's still that weird, short, big mouthed kid he was a few years ago. Strangely enough I had feelings for that weird, short, big mouthed kid and somehow I think I still do. I look at him and cheesy as it sounds I see flecks of yellow in his eyes. Yellow and Purple. Raven and BB. It sounds…complementary."

A Girl and a Boy

"_I look at her and I see forever in her eyes. Guys aren't supposed to think that. But then there are a lot of things guys aren't 'supposed' to do that I don't really care about. Cos' I do see forever. I see us tomorrow, and the day after and the day after that. I see us ten years from now. I see us scary as it is as grandparents. And I want her to know that she's the best thing that ever happened to me. The first time I can look beyond the next few hours and be happy with what I'm seeing. The first time I can understand exactly why it used to be so easy to jump off the trapeze when my father was standing below. The first time I can look at someone and tell them I care. Cos I look in your eyes and I see forever…and I think even forever isn't long enough for this." _

"I thought I was nothing. Or more importantly I thought that to be something I had to prove myself to other people. I was wrong. When I began to fall in love with Richard it was the beginning of my emancipation. When I said what I did to Kitten and stopped giving a damn what certain people thought I was near there middle. And when I told Richard I loved him and nothing could change that I knew I'd achieved it.

_Because in the end it's all about letting yourself free. Because all I did was let myself fall and trust that he would catch me. And he did._

_**An End and a Beginning**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you go guys! Big cheesy happy ending =) More like an epilogue cos it's really short. Also with the last line I feel like I need to give credit to somewhere because I am sure I didn't come up with that on my own. If anyone remembers where it's from can you please tell me so I can credit it? It's from a Cardcaptor Sakura fic with a blind Li who Sakura takes care of. I read it a long time ago but I still remember it now because it was so good and I highly recommend it!  
Anyway hope you all enjoyed the story! Take care and happy reading!


End file.
